Skit Soulmate
by JiYoo961015
Summary: Awalnya, Sehun punya hubungan erat di antara 2 cewek cantik; Zitao sebagai pacar & Luhan sebagai sahabat yang kekanakan. Hubungan Sehun dengan keduanya masih baik-baik saja selama Sehun masih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Namun ketika perasaan lain memaksa untuk kembali dan mengendalikan semuanya, perlahan, hal yang dipertahankan akan hancur. HunHan GS. Wanna read? RnR, please :3
1. Chapter 1

**Skit Soulmate**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. Little bit HunTao. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : ****1/5 **

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). **

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : ****Awalnya, Sehun punya hubungan erat di antara dua cewek cantik; Zitao sebagai pacarnya, dan Luhan sebagai sahabatnya yang kekanakan. Hubungan Sehun dengan dua wanita itu masih baik-baik saja selama Sehun masih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Namun ketika perasaan lain memaksa untuk kembali dan mengendalikan semuanya, perlahan, hal yang dipertahankan akan hancur.**

**BGM : ****So Into U by f(x)**

"Jadi kapan?"

Gadis itu berbicara sendiri sambil memasang eyeliner di garis mata, dua belah bibirnya terkuak sebab konsentrasinya terserap habis oleh gerakan hati-hati oleh dua tangannya. Nafas hangatnya menerpa permukaan kaca dan menimbulkan titik-titik embun yang mengaburkan pandangan. Kuas mungil itu kembali dicelupkan pada tub yang dipegang oleh tangan kiri, lalu kembali mengoles cairan hitam kental pada garis matanya.

"_Kira-kira besok pagi? Kurasa pukul 8 kalau pesawatnya tidak delay."_

Suara serak dari seorang pemuda terdengar dari speaker ponselnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya tepat di samping tub berwarna pink, di depan cermin dengan layar menyala redup. Sebuah nama kontak tertera pada layarnya, ada semacam hitungan detik yang terus berjalan ketika ponsel itu tersambung pada suatu panggilan.

"Oh," gadis itu memasukkan kuas mungilnya ke tub dan memutar tutupnya. Kelopaknya mengedip-ngedip dengan begitu hati-hati, namun cairan eyelinernya bisa kering dengan kecepatan memuaskan. Matanya tampak semakin cantik dengan garis tegas yang baru dihasilkannya. "Japanese Airliness tidak akan landing karena ini musim panas," candanya. Tangannya meraih tub yang lain dan kini malah mengoles cairan berwarna pink cerah ke bibirnya.

Yang diajak bicara malah tertawa dengan suara lepas. "Kau benar, Tao_ku_," ucapnya dengan puas sementara terdengar suara kerusuk berisik. Pemuda yang ada di negara tetangga itu sedang menikmati waktu terakhirnya di pantai; dengan hembusan angin kencang yang membuat sambungan teleponnya sedikit terganggu. "Kau sudah merindukanku?"

"Hmm," Bibirnya menggumam menggoda sambil membuat gerakan mengecup-ngecup sensual dengan bibirnya yang lembab berwarna _pink_ cerah; menimbulkan suara kecup yang dirindukan oleh pemuda di seberang. "Sepertinya, tidak serindu _kau_ yang merindukanku."

"Kau benar," desis pemuda itu dan tergelak lagi. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Tao_ku_. Ini hanya liburan selama seminggu tapi rasa-rasanya sudah lamaaa sekali."

"Mulai deh," Gadis yang dipanggil _Taoku_ oleh pemuda di negara seberang itu memutar bola mata. Menyambar ponselnya yang dalam mode handsfree dan melangkah anggun menghampiri tasnya yang terletak di tepi ranjang. "Kau selalu berlebihan, Sehun."

Zitao menebak jika pemuda bernama Sehun itu sedang nyengir lebar setelah mendengar kalimatnya barusan.

"Kau 'kan kekasihku," ujarnya dengan nada setengah merajuk yang diimut-imutkan. "Makannya aku bisa sedemikian rindu."

"Terserah," Zitao menghampiri pintu keluar apartemennya dan menonaktifkan mode handsfreenya. "Sudah, ya. Aku harus pergi kerja."

"Tunggu," Sehun mencegah kekasihnya untuk memutus sambungan telepon. "Mana kecupan selamat pagiku?"

"Dapatkan itu besok," Zitao mengial geli saat membayangkan raut wajah Sehun yang tertekuk ketika mendengar kalimatnya. "_See you_."

"Yeah," Sehun akhirnya menyerah. "_See you. Love you as always_."

"_Love you too_."

Sambungan telepon itu ditutup oleh Zitao kendati dirinya tidak rela mengakhiri percakapan ringan dengan kekasihnya. Sudah hampir satu minggu terlewati tanpa kehadiran Oh Sehun di sampingnya; pemuda itu sedang liburan dengan keluarganya di Jepang. Vakansi yang pasti mengasyikkan. Sayang sekali Zitao tidak bisa ikut karena pekerjaannya tidak bisa ditinggal. Deadline artikelnya sudah didepan mata, dan bosnya sama sekali tidak bisa mentolerir kata terlambat. Kendati dia dikenal sebagai pegawai handal yang tidak pernah terlambat menyetorkan hasil kerjanya, tetap saja liburan di tengah minggu sibuk tidak bisa dibenarkan.

Intinya, Huang Zitao tidak bisa ikut berlibur dengan pacarnya.

Tunggu saja sampai liburan natal tiba, sindirnya pada diri sendiri. Zitao selalu menanti liburan natal yang hanya datang satu kali dalam setahun. Waktu berkualitas yang bisa dilewatkannya dengan Sehun; di suatu pulau tropis, hotel elegan dengan pelayanan yang luar biasa, pantai, bikini, dan ranjang yang panas.

Zitao merona ketika membayangkan opsi terakhir yang disebutkan oleh bawah sadarnya. Wow. Sudah berapa lama dia tidak melihat Sehun sedang berada di atasnya, mengeram binal sambil menarikan tarian barbar kesukaan mereka berdua.

Sebulan lalu?

Entahlah. Yang jelas, Zitao merindukan Sehun yang selalu menggodanya di ranjang. Mungkin besok. Setelah Sehun melewati perjalan singkat di udara lalu dia akan menyambut pemuda itu dengan ciuman basah. Dan mereka akan melewatkan pagi dengan desah panjang.

Zitao tidak sabar menantikannya.

OoOoO

"Kau bisa pulang denganku?"

Gadis bermanik rusa yang manis dengan kuncir kuda itu mengedip-ngedip layaknya anak kecil yang sedang merengek minta dibelikan gulali. Dia tidak gentar melakukan _aegyo_ kendati sedang diacuhkan habis-habisan oleh pemuda albino yang sedang sibuk melipat baju-bajunya. Bibirnya yang tipis dan semerah ceri mengerucut imut saat gendang telinganya tak kunjung mendapat sahutan. Binar matanya tampak semakin kecewa.

"Sehun? Jangan mengacuhkanku begitu dong," sahutnya tidak terima sambil menghentak-hentakkan telapak kaki.

Pemuda berambut cokelat keemasan itu akhirnya mendesah dengan nada berat, menyerah pada kekeraskepalaan gadis cantik selincah rusa yang _selalu_ mengganggunya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ayah dan Ibu mengizinkan anak tetangga untuk ikut liburan keluarga," ujarnya setengah mengeram, menuai cengiran tanpa rasa bersalah dari gadis di sampingnya. Pandangannya terarah tepat ke wajah ceria Luhan. "Adik kecil yang selalu mengganggu."

Kerut tidak suka dilukis oleh wajah Luhan setelah mendengar hal itu. "Aku bukan adik kecil, tahuu!" protesnya tidak terima karena sudah dikatai seperti itu. Dia dua tahun lebih tua dari Sehun tetapi pemuda itu selalu ngotot memanggilnya Adik Kecil.

Padahal, apa yang salah dengan penampilan Luhan?

Luhan sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis berumur 24 tahun yang punya wajah cantik. Walau tidak terlalu tinggi, tubuhnya bisa dibilang cukup seksi. Beberapa _Sunbae_ di tempatnya magang selalu memujinya cantik dan seksi, tetapi Oh Sehun tidak pernah melakukan hal itu. Alih-alih mendapat pujian, dia malah diolok sebagai Adik cilik.

Memangnya, siapa yang menjadi adik? Siapa yang menjadi kakak?

"Nah, nah," Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju dengan protes yang dilayangkan Luhan. Dia menutup kopernya, menyudahi acara berkemas dadakan yang dilakukan sebagai persiapan untuk pulang ke Korea dengan penerbangan dini hari. "Siapa di sini yang tidak berkembang?"

Luhan memicingkan mata. "_Kau_."

Seringai Sehun muncul di sisi bibirnya, menampilkan taring mungil yang mengintip malu-malu. Dua lengannya bertelekan pada pinggang. "Aku tambah tinggi. Lebih tinggi darimu," ejeknya. "Sejak kecil, aku tidak pernah melihatmu berkembang jadi cewek yang seksi," katanya setelah menelusuri keseluruhan tubuh Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Dia terkekeh kendati Luhan tengah merajuk habis-habisan.

"Aku _itu_ seksi!" Luhan mendekat dan menghujam lengan Sehun dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan. "Kau tidak lihat kemarin aku pakai bikini, ya?" kepalanya mendongak, maniknya menatap wajah Sehun yang dipenuhi raut geli.

Sehun tampak berpikir sebentar namun setelahnya kembali terkekeh. "Benar. Kemarin kau pakai bikini," ucapnya seraya menerawang ingatannya. "Tetapi, mana ada cewek seksi yang pakai pengganjal busa pada branya?"

Lalu Sehun tertawa keras hingga terpingkal-pingkal sementara Luhan semakin memberengut tidak suka melihat tingkahnya. Teman—atau bisa disebut sebagai rival—masa kecil Luhan itu benar-benar menyebalkan; sikapnya yang selalu bikin hatinya mendongkol itu tidak pernah hilang. Sedari dulu Sehun selalu menertawakannya. Tidak pernah melontarkan pujian kendati Luhan sudah berusaha menjadi gadis cantik dengan segala pakaian kekurangan bahan serta riasan pada wajah.

Sehun selalu menertawakannya karena pemuda itu tidak pernah menganggap eksistensinya sebagai cewek. Sehun tidak pernah menatap Luhan sebagai gadis yang tumbuh memamerkan kecantikannya hawanya. Hubungan masa kecil mereka membuat Luhan merasa tidak nyaman. Sehun tidak boleh terus menganggapnya sebagai Adik Kecil.

Apa-apaan itu?

"Awas saja," Luhan memberi tendangan keras pada tulang kering Sehun hingga menuai suara protes dari pemuda itu. Telapaknya terkepal kuat-kuat demi menahan api amarah yang bisa menyembur lewat mulut atau pun ujung jemarinya sekali pun. Bibirnya mengerut aneh mencegah kalimat umpatannya. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja, Oh Sialan Sehun"

OoOoO

"Tolong satu porsi besar ayam goreng madu. Dan ..,"

Pandangan Zitao mengedar memerhatikan papan menu dengan seksama sementara gadis yang berdiri di belakang kasir hanya tersenyum sabar. Deretan menu yang tertulis di sana kebanyakan menawarkan olahan ayam atau bebek dengan bumbu-bumbu lokal. Ada pula kimbab dengan berbagai isi serta _topping_, bibimbap, jjajangmyeon, japchae dan yang lain. Semua dimodifikasi hingga menciptakan cita rasa baru yang menggoda. Zitao tergiur memesan satu porsi kimbab isi ikan tuna.

"Kimbab tuna, satu porsi saja," tambahnya seraya melempar senyuman. Tangannya merogoh dompet dan mengeluarkan kartu kredit, menyerahkannya pada petugas kasir yang ramah begitu pesanannya sudah ditotal.

"Silahkan ditunggu di meja, _Seungnim_," Petugas kasir berwajah belia itu memberikan struk serta kartu kredit Zitao. Tidak lupa memberi senyuman yang lebih cerah lantas dia kembali melayani pelanggan yang berdiri tepat di belakang Zitao.

Meja nomor delapan menjadi tempat yang tepat untuk menunggu pesanannya; letaknya berada tepat di samping jendela kaca besar yang memamerkan pemandangan di luar. Zitao selalu suka duduk di meja nomor 8 jika sedang berkunjung ke restoran ini bersama Sehun. Mereka akan memesan satu porsi besar japchae serta bibimbab dan melahapnya seperti orang kelaparan. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Zitao semakin merasa rindu; rindu tidak terpetri pada kekasihnya yang tampan, Oh Sehun.

Setelah percakapan singkatnya dengan Sehun di awal pagi, pemuda itu tidak meneleponnya lagi. Entah sibuk atau memang melupakannya karena dibelai angin pantai serta cewek-cewek berbikini di sana.

Zitao memutuskan untuk meraih ponsel, menekan tombol 3 dan panggilannya langsung tersambung pada nomor Sehun. Telepon diangkat pada dering ke tiga.

"Halo~"

_Hah_. Sejak kapan suara Sehun berubah seperti suara cewek yang kemayu dan manja seperti ini?

"Halo?" Zitao mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti, tetapi bibirnya tetap melontarkan salam balasan. "Sehun?"

"Mencari Sehun?" Gadis yang mengangkat telepon Sehun sama-sama melontarkan kalimat pertanyaan bernada heran. Huang Zitao memperkirakan umur gadis itu; mungkin cewek di awal dua puluhan dengan kulit putih, wajah elok, gen kaukasia yang menarik, dan yang lain. Suara gemerisik terdengar dari seberang lalu dia melanjutkan, "Mau kuberikan teleponnya pada Sehun? Dia sedang mengambil makanan penutup untukku. Puding," tambahnya tidak penting.

Makanan penutup untuk gadis itu? Puding? Lelucon macam apa yang sedang dimainkan oleh Oh Sehun di sana?

"Tunggu, _agassi_," Zitao menyela sopan dan gadis asing yang sedang berbicara dengannya lewat telepon itu menggumam tidak jelas. "Memangnya, kau siapanya Sehun?"

"Aku?" Gadis asing itu terdengar terlonjak jika ditelisik dari nada suaranya. Suaranya mendengung penuh pertimbangan terlontar saat dia menjawab. "Aku itu—"

"Sudah berapa kali kuingatkan untuk tidak mengangkat teleponku, Adik Kecil?"

Zitao mendesah lega ketika mendengar suara Sehun_nya_; terdengar penuh peringatan kepada gadis asing yang sudah mengangkat telepon darinya. Lalu dia kembali mendengar suara gadis itu memekik menyuarakan kalimat 'Sudah kubilang aku bukan Adik Kecil, bodoh!' pada Sehun.

Gadis barbar yang berani mengatai Sehun_nya_ bodoh; jelas Adik Kecil yang tidak pernah diidamkan oleh Zitao. Lagi pula, Zitao tidak pernah tahu jika ternyata Sehun memiliki adik cewek yang semenyebalkan itu. Barangkali adik kecil Sehun tinggal serumah dengan keluarga Oh di rumah keluarganya; sedangkan Sehun sendiri tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang dekat dengan kampus.

"Halo? Zitao? Kau masih di sana?" Suara Sehun terdengar memecah pemikiran singkat Zitao mengenai kepribadian gadis asing itu.

"Aku masih di sini," Zitao menyahut di tengah disorientasi singkatnya. "Sudah makan malam?"

"Baru selesai," jawab Sehun dan suara keresak perlahan hilang dari sambungan telepon itu. Sehun sudah pergi dari kerumunan orang yang ada di sana. Entah pergi ke mana. "Kau sendiri? Pastikan untuk tidak makan sesuatu yang berkalori pada malam hari. Aku tidak mau mendengar tangisanmu saat menemukan fakta bahwa berat badanmu bertambah."

Zitao meringis saat mengingat pesanannya. "Tidak kok," bohongnya. "Aku mau makan dengan salad buahku. Aku ada di luar untuk membeli mayonise."

"Bagus deh kalau kau bisa menahan hasrat ingin makan ayam," Sehun terkekeh puas menertawakan kebiasaan kekasihnya yang selalu memasukkan ayam pada menu makan malam. "Oh, ya. Ada apa kau menelepon tiba-tiba?"

Benar juga. Telepon ini tersambung karena Zitao yang punya inisiatif untuk menelepon Sehun terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Zitao mengulum senyum dan memandang jalanan luar yang dipenuhi orang lalu-lalang. Binar matanya tampak meredup karena didera kerinduan tidak terbantahkan. "Hanya berharap agar kau bisa pulang secepatnya."

Yang diharapkan untuk pulang secepatnya malah nyengir. "Bersabarlah, Sayang. Aku akan segera datang dan memelukmu," ujarnya genit hingga menciptakan senyuman di bibir Zitao. "Mau kuberi kecupan juga?"

Zitao tertawa. "Boleh," sahutnya malu-malu. "Nanti kita—"

Kalimat Zitao hilang di pangkal tenggorokan saat pandangannya menemukan bayangan kabur di depan kaca jendela restoran; seorang pemuda berambut cokelat emas dengan sepasang tatapan tajam tidak terelakkan, rahang tegas memesona, serta bibir tebal terkatup menahan sepatah kata. Rasa terkejut Zitao melunjak hingga menjotos pangkal perut, menimbulkan asam lambung berlebih yang terus bergejolak. Tubuhnya berputar ringkas dan pandangannya menyipit saat menemukan sosok tinggi menjulang yang berdiri sekitar lima jengkal darinya.

"Zitao? Zitao?" Panggilan dari Sehun sukses teracuhkan.

"Hai," Pemuda itu menyapa singkat dan agak canggung. Tetapi senyuman terbit di kedua belah bibirnya yang begitu didamba oleh Zitao.

Cepat-cepat Zitao mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kekasihnya. Lalu kembali menatap wajah pemuda di hadapannya. "Kris?" panggilnya tidak yakin; seolah melihat Kris di Korea adalah suatu keajaiban besar yang perlu dipertanyakan.

Kebetulan yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh keduanya; bertemu di sebuah restoran keluarga dan akhirnya bertukar salam canggung. Keduanya saling melempar tatapan takjub yang sulit terdeteksi. Kerinduan hebat yang mengalahkan segalanya bercampur menjadi satu, saling terlempar satu sama lain.

Sosok yang tidak pernah diharapkan Zitao akan hadir di hidupnya; kini sedang berdiri kokoh dengan pundaknya yang lebar tepat di hadapannya. Raut dingin penuh cinta kasih di wajah pemuda itu tidak pernah berubah; sama seperti dulu hingga Zitao kesulitan untuk mengendalikan semua yang dirasakannya. Debar jantungnya yang menggila perlahan mulai menggeser akal sehatnya, menuntunnya untuk bangkit lantas mendekat. Dua telapaknya terangkat hingga jatuh di rahang tegas Kris, jemarinya memberi manuver singkat yang diterima dengan suka rela oleh Kris.

Mendadak Zitao ingin sekali menangis karena luapan perasaannya.

"Kris," panggilnya sambil menggigit bibir. "Kemana saja kau?"

TBC

Duh, entah kenapa aku punya feels sama BGM-nya :") well, bagi kalian mungkin nggak nyambung, tapi mellownya di lagu ini mewakili setiap perasaan para cewek di sini /peluk Luhan dan Zitao/ FF ini cuman ada 5 chap lhoo, mohon ditunggu tiap chapternya dengan sabar, yaa ..

Daaan, aku udah buat SATU squel lagi lho buat Sick Beat of Mr. Collector. Marriage life gitu deh, ntar aku update secepatnya kok.

Nah, terimakasih sudah baca chap satu ff ini. Nantikan lanjutannya, yaaa~

Xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Skit Soulmate**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : ****2/5 **

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). **

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : ****Awalnya, Sehun punya hubungan erat di antara dua cewek cantik; Zitao sebagai pacarnya, dan Luhan sebagai sahabatnya yang kekanakan. Hubungan Sehun dengan dua wanita itu masih baik-baik saja selama Sehun masih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Namun ketika perasaan lain memaksa untuk kembali dan mengendalikan semuanya, perlahan, hal yang dipertahankan akan hancur.**

**BGM : ****너는 나만큼 ****(Growing Pains) by Donghae &amp; Eunhyuk**

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Luhan,"

Yang mengeluh kini mulai memijit pelipis kepala dan merunduk; menyembunyikan raut sebal sekaligus lelah di wajah. Tubuhnya sudah tersandar pada kursi lengkung yang berada di boarding room, dengan tas tangan hitam besar yang nangkring di depannya. Sedangkan seorang yang dipanggil Luhan malah menoleh sembari melempar tatapan tidak bersalah dengan kedipan menggemaskan.

Gadis bermata rusa itu mengerucutkan bibir, kepalanya meneleng ringkas hingga membuat cepol ketat di atas kepalanya bergoyang. Kelopaknya mengedip memerhatikan tampang _bete_ yang dilukis cowok albino yang duduk di sampingnya. Lama-lama dia ikutan memasang raut _bete_ yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Kalau Bibi Oh tidak memaksaku untuk ikut pulang denganmu, aku juga tidak mau pergi," pembelaan diri itu terucap dengan amat ketus dari Luhan. Punggungnya terjatuh di sandaran kursi kemudian membuang pandangan.

"Sesampai di Korea, kita berpisah di Incheon."

Luhan kembali menatap wajah Sehun demi mempertanyakan akal sehat pemuda itu. "Kau membiarkanku naik taksi _sendirian_ pukul 2 dini hari?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun membalas tatapan penuh tuntutan dari Luhan dan mendengus saat menyadari jika sahabat kecilnya sedang mencoba merayunya dengan kedipan mata rusa. "Seingatku kau tidak pernah takut dengan cowok mana pun."

"Tapi 'kan kasusnya beda," Luhan bersungut tidak terima. "Aku pulang ke Korea denganmu. Dan seharusnya kita pulang bersama dan kau bisa tidur di rumah keluargamu."

"Tapi aku tidak punya niat untuk pulang ke rumah," Sehun menyangkal kalimat Luhan. "Menurutmu, jadwal penerbangan dini hari ini untuk apa?"

Sehun melipat salah satu tungkainya dengan luwes, dua lengannya terjalin di depan dada saat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membuang pandangan. "Aku akan langsung pergi ke apartemen pacarku. Jadi kau tidak bisa ikut."

Oh, pacar Oh Sehun. Luhan nyaris melupakan seorang gadis bermata kucing yang membuat dunia Oh Sehun jungkir-balik. Seorang gadis beruntung yang berhasil membuat Sehun tergila-gila; cantik, seksi, manja, dan segalanya. Jika dibandingkan dengan Xi Luhan, maka level keduanya akan tampak sangat berbeda. Huang Zitao jelas berada beberapa tingkat lebih tinggi dari Luhan.

Seumur hidup Luhan sudah tinggal berdekatan dengan Oh Sehun. Tetapi makin hari hubungannya dengan Sehun malah semakin memburuk.

"Kalau memang itu alasanmu," Luhan mengatakan kalimatnya dengan nada bergetar. Sakit hati akibat kekalahan mutlak yang didapatkannya mendadak membuat tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. "Kenapa kau tidak menjelaskan alasanmu ke Bibi Oh? Dengan begitu aku tidak akan ikut pulang!"

Luhan bangkit dari duduk dan menarik serta tas tangan mungil pink penuh gandul boneka lucu miliknya, meninggalkan tempat duduk Sehun dengan kedongkolan hati yang menyiksa. Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan pengusiran, lalu Luhan memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi kosong yang letaknya cukup jauh dari Sehun.

Padahal Luhan tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini jika di_compare_ dengan Huang Zitao. Sialan. Air mata di kelopak matanya ingin sekali jatuh dari sana. Luhan ingin menangis karena lubang menganga yang baru diciptakan Oh Sehun di hatinya.

OoOoO

Seorang gadis berambut panjang bergelombang kini sedang menyandarkan kepala serta keseluruhan tubuhnya pada sosok cowok di sampingnya. Lengannya yang sekurus ranting melingkar di sekitar dada pemuda itu; ujung jemarinya bergerak melukis gambar abstrak pada bidang dada di hadapannya.

Seorang pemuda berkemeja putih linen yang menjadi sandaran Huang Zitao sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan tingkah manja mantan kekasihnya semasa SMA. Ketika mereka masih terdaftar sebagai siswa di China. Dagunya yang licin bersandar pada pucuk kepala Zitao, punggung tangannya memberi remasan lembut pada pundak sempit Zitao—sesekali berpindah untuk memberi belaian di punggung.

Setelah pertemuan tidak terduga di restoran itu, Zitao mengajak Kris untuk makan malam di apartemennya. Lalu keseluruhan cerita mereka mengalir tanpa bisa ditahan. Kris berada di Korea untuk menghadiri pembukaan cabang baru perusahaan milik sahabatnya. Dan tanpa diduga, dia malah bertemu dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Huang Zitao yang masih dicintainya. Adik kelasnya di SMA, gadis mungil berengsek yang memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kisah cinta mereka karena sebuah alasan klasik; ingin menerima beasiswa pendidikan di Korea. Lantas hubungan keduanya tandas di tengah jalan secara sepihak. Karena Kris sama sekali tidak setuju untuk mengakhirinya.

Jikalau memang berjodoh; mereka pasti akan kembali bertemu dalam sebuah keajaiban. Ketidak sengajaan yang membawa pada takdir. Seperti yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

"Menginap saja," Zitao membenarkan duduknya, menekuk dua tungkainya dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada Kris. Pipinya yang tirus memberi gesekan yang menggetarkan ujung syaraf Kris. "Sudah terlalu malam untuk menyetir ke hotel."

Kris tertawa mendengar kalimat Zitao. "Seoul itu kota yang tidak pernah tidur, Ziezie," ujarnya.

Zitao tersenyum ketika mendengar panggilan manis itu terlontar dari Kris; panggilan sayang yang begitu dirindukannya selama enam tahun belakangan. Nama kecil pemberian Kris yang penuh afeksi nyata.

"Terserah mau menyebut Seoul sebagai kota apa," Zitao mendongak, bola matanya yang berkilau oleh sinar zamrud keperakan memancar meluluhkan perasaan Kris. Telapaknya menelusuri alur urat leher Kris, dan berhenti tepat di pangkal leher pemuda itu. "Tetapi, Gege _harus_ menginap."

"Katakan," Kris ikut meraih rahang lancip Zitao sedangkan ibu jarinya bergerak membelai dagu serta sisi bibir Zitao. "Kenapa aku harus menginap di sini?"

Zitao memutar mata jengah, tetapi dia tetap menyandarkan kepala pada dada Kris. Kepalanya mendongak dan bergerak cepat untuk memperpendek jarak di antara bibir keduanya. Kelopaknya mengedip sekali sesaat sebelum memberi kecupan singkat pada bibir Kris. Pemuda itu terkejut sedangkan Zitao tersipu.

"Sudah lama kita tidak .., bertemu," Zitao mengatakannya dengan malu-malu. Tetapi setelahnya dia langsung memasang raut cemberut yang lucu. Seolah-olah sedang menunjukkan kekesalannya atas sikap keras kepala Kris yang ingin pulang. "Apa sih susahnya menginap?"

Kris memutuskan untuk melingkarkan dua lengan kekarnya pada pinggang Zitao, menarik tubuh gadis itu agar semakin mendekat. "Nakal sekali," ujarnya penuh hasrat terbakar yang masih tersembunyi dalam raut profesionalnya. "Seingatku, dulu kau tidak pernah mencuri ciuman dariku."

"Itu dulu," Zitao mengingatkan, menumpangkan salah satu kakinya tepat di atas kelelakian Kris hingga pemuda itu mengeram tertahan. Dia malah terkikik senang saat merasakan kehangatan mutlak dari sana. "6 tahun lalu, saat aku masih gadis umur 18 tahun; yang ingusan, tidak punya pikiran, dan .., memilih opsi untuk meninggalkanmu."

Kris melayangkan kecupan penuh hisapan pada bibir Zitao sesaat setelah kalimat penuh keluhan itu terlontar padanya. Telapak tangan Zitao menarik-narik tengkuknya dengan agresif. "Opsi untuk pergi ke Korea bisa dimaafkan, Ziezie. Itu untuk karir hidupmu," ujarnya dengan suara serak dan dalam. "Bagusnya, kita bisa kembali bertemu."

Lalu Kris kembali mencium bibir Zitao sebelum mendapat jawaban apa pun. Tubuhnya telah meninggalkan sandaran sofa, kini punggungnya melengkung demi meraup bibir semerah ceri milik Zitao. Sedangkan gadis itu mencondongkan tubuhnya tanpa keberatan, seolah mempersilahkan tangan-tangan nakal Kris untuk membelai buah dadanya yang hanya tertutupi selembar gaun tipis serta bra rendanya.

Ciuman itu berlanjut hingga spotnya berpindah-pindah tempat. Kris memberi kecupan sensual pada tiap jengkal kulit tubuh Zitao, meninggalkan bekas terbakar yang melenyapkan akal sehat Zitao. Pemuda itu melucuti gaun musim panas Zitao dengan cepat, tanpa perlawanan hingga pandangannya bisa menemukan tubuh sempurna Zitao di hadapannya. Terpampang dengan begitu pongah dengan kain pelindung yang didefinisikan sebagai pakaian dalam.

Zitao nyaris menertawakan raut binal di wajah Kris ketika memerhatikan keseluruhan tubuhnya. Perlahan, dia malah mundur namun kepalanya masih terjulur ke depan. Kecupan itu tercipta tanpa tautan lidah. Dia sedang mencoba mengerjai Kris yang sibuk melepas kejemanya.

"Jangan dibuka," Zitao berucap saat dia melepaskan ciuman mereka. Gadis itu mundur dan meninggalkan sofa, berdiri di depan meja sambil memandang kancing-kancing kemeja Kris yang nyaris terbuka sepenuhnya. "Aku yang punya tugas untuk membuka semuanya."

Kris terbakar oleh kata-kata Zitao. Dia berusaha diam saat menemukan fakta bahwa Zitao sedang berusaha melucuti pakaian dalamnya, tepat di hadapannya sambil memasang raut konfrontasi. Gadis itu menggigit bibir saat berhasil meninggalkan bra serta thongnya. Gawat. Keindahan di hadapannya benar-benar sukses membuatnya _turn on_ secepat ini.

Pemuda itu bangkit dan langsung merengkuh tubuh Zitao, tangannya bergerak menggoda puncak payudara milik Zitao dan berhasil membuat gadis itu mengerang tidak tahan. Tangan buta Zitao bergerak membuka kemeja Kris, lalu turun ke bawah hingga mencapai pengait celana flanel Kris.

Dan ketelanjangan keduanya menjadi awal untuk saling membelit dalam sapuan gairah. Kris terus memberi manuver penuh godaan pada tubuh Zitao, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendesah penuh damba. Saat Kris melesakkan dirinya jauh di dalam tubuh Zitao, gadis itu mendesis tetapi berulang kali mendesah keenakan.

"Kris, seperti itu," Zitao nyaris menggelepar tidak berdaya saat Kris menggoyang pinggulnya selama beberapa kali. Titik kenikmatan itu benar-benar dapat direngkuh dalam sekejap, dia bisa melihat fatamorgana atas orgasme yang akan menghampiri.

Kris mengeram layaknya singa saat merasakan dirinya dijepit kuat oleh Zitao, pinggulnya terus bergerak tiada henti demi memberi ransangan yang tidak terlupakan. Ketika Zitao meneriakkan namanya dan disusul oleh semburan hangat oleh lava cinta di dalam sana, Kris baru mengeluarkan suara desahnya. Lalu dia ikut menyusul untuk menyemburkan benihnya.

Di dalam sana.

OoOoO

Sehun berdiri di depan sebuah pintu geser bandara dengan koper yang berdiri tepat di samping tungkainya. Dua lengannya tertekuk di depan dada, berusaha memasang raut tidak peduli kendati dia mengantuk sekali. Udara di luar bandara ternyata dingin sekali; pukul 2 dini hari dan nyaris tidak ada mobil yang melewati jalan besar di depan sana. Memang ada beberapa mobil yang tampak berhenti, mengantar orang-orang yang akan berangkat ke suatu tempat dengan penerbangan dini hari. Tetapi taksi umum sudah tampak jarang di sekitar sini.

Dan sialnya, sosok gadis yang ditunggunya belum juga keluar dari bandara. Padahal lima menit lalu dia melihat Luhan di area pengambilan bagasi, memerhatikan koper-koper yang berjalan melewati mesin pengecekan dengan mata mengantuk.

Sehun sudah mendapatkan kopernya, dan dia langsung menyerahkan nomor bukti pembayaran bagasi ke seorang petugas di pintu keluar. Begitu petugas itu mengatakan _silakan_ dengan suara serak, Sehun menoleh dan mendapati Luhan yang menarik sebuah koper oranye yang penuh tempelan stiker lucu dari mesin pengecekan.

Jadi, mustahil sekali kalau Luhan sudah pulang duluan.

Gadis itu pasti sedang ngambek. Pemberontakan kekanakan akibat kalimat keterlaluan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun di Jepang tadi. Setelah pertengkaran itu, Luhan benar-benar mengacuhkannya; tidak mau bicara dan duduk seperti patung bodoh sambil mendengarkan musik lewat _earphone_.

Seandainya saja Sehun bisa bersikap _lebih_ cuek pada Luhan.

Dia tidak akan mau berdiri di pintu masuk bandara seperti saat ini. Sepuluh menit setelah berkutat pada pemikirannya sendiri, akhirnya Sehun menemukan sosok mungil Luhan sedang berjalan menghampiri pintu dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sehun mengeram begitu mendapati gadis itu hanya melangkah melewati dirinya. "Hei, hei!" teriaknya tidak terima. Kemudian telapak tangannya jatuh di pundak Luhan, menahan perempuan itu agar tidak melangkah lagi. "Masih betah untuk mengacuhkanku?"

"Siapa yang mengacuhkanmu?" Luhan berusaha menyingkirkan telapak tangan Sehun pada pundaknya. Dia tampak mengantuk dengan mata setengah terpejam seperti itu. "Bukankah kau harus cepat-cepat pergi ke apartemen pacarmu untuk memberinya kejutan tidak berguna ini?" lalu Luhan kembali berbalik.

Berniat kembali melangkah tetapi Sehun mencekal pergelangan tangannya. Tahu-tahu pemuda itu sudah berdiri di hadapannya, melempar tatapan menyerah kalah yang bisa diartikan Luhan sebagai kabar baik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke sana dengan tenang saat membiarkanmu pulang sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini?"

Dua bahu Luhan mengending tidak peduli. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok," katanya saat kelopak matanya sedikit terangkat sebab menangkap titik lampu dari kejauhan. "Kebetulan ada taksi yang mau lewat," katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah sedan kuning kenari yang memang datang ke arah mereka.

Taksi itu berhenti di halte taksi khusus dan Luhan segera menarik tangannya. Kakinya yang mungil menapaki lantai beton diikuti bunyi berisik dari roda kopernya. Supir taksi yang gendut itu segera keluar dari jok kemudi begitu melihat penumpang barunya yang cantik. Luhan berterimakasih saat orang itu membantunya meletakkan koper di bagasi.

"Bawa saja sekalian," seseorang memerintah sopir taksi itu dan menuai kerutan heran di wajahnya.

Luhan menoleh dan langsung memberengut begitu mendapati Sehun. "Apa-apaan?"

"Bawa saja," Sehun memerintahkan sopir taksi itu agar segera meletakkan koper hitamnya ke dalam bagasi. Dia tersenyum puas saat sopir itu menuruti perintahnya. Pandangannya langsung beralih menatap Luhan yang cemberut. "Kita pulang bersama," ucapnya kemudian membuka pintu.

Luhan yang masih dilanda keterkejutan hebat hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan kelopak mata. Sehun baru saja mengatakan jika mereka berdua akan pulang bersama. Itu berarti, Sehun lebih memilih dirinya ketimbang Huang Zitao, bukan?

Hal bagus apa ini?

"Luhan," Sehun memanggil hingga menyentak kesadaran Luhan. "Cepat masuk atau aku akan meninggalkanmu."

Tentu saja Luhan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Sehun; dia langsung melompat ke jok penumpang lantas senyuman lebar terlukis di bibirnya. Pandangannya langsung tampak cerah ketika Sehun menyebut alamat kompleks perumahan Keluarga Oh, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya.

"Terimakasih, yaa," Luhan menoel-noel lengan atas Sehun dengan telunjuknya dan tersenyum-senyum aneh. "Kau memang yang terbaik."

Sehun memutar mata lantas meraih ponsel dalam saku jeansnya. "Simpan terimakasihmu untuk nanti," ujarnya tidak peduli. "Aku harus menghubungi Zitao dan kau harus diam. Mengerti?"

Sehun memberi tatapan tajam yang begitu mengancam; gadis itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengulum bibir. Desah panjang dihembuskan olehnya ketika jemarinya menari menekan papan tombol lalu sambungan telepon itu tersambung ke nomor Zitao.

Telepon baru diangkat pada dering ke lima. Sehun baru berhasil mengucap 'halo' tetapi suara pekikan Zitao membuatnya mengerutkan dahi penuh khawatir.

"Zitao?" panggilnya kalut, Luhan sampai menoleh menatapnya.

"O-oh! Aku har—rus angkat .., tel—ah, lepon!" suara Zitao terdengar begitu tertahan dan tersiksa. "P-_please_, oh!"

Pegangan telapak tangan Sehun pada ponselnya mengerat ketika mendengar desah tidak asing yang berasal dari mulut kekasihnya. Perlahan namun pasti, urat-urat pada pelipis serta lehernya mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Sejak kapan kau tidak merasa malu ketika tubuh telanjangmu berjalan di hadapanku?"

Suara pemuda lain. Dan disusul oleh pekikan penuh kenikmatan oleh Zitao_nya_.

"G-_Gege_," Zitao terengah di antara alur nafas. Sehun semakin mengepalkan telapak tangan ketika mendengarnya.

"Katakan," suara serak pemuda itu terdengar amat menggoda. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Ziezie?"

Sehun mendengar Zitao mendesah tidak tahan ketika pemuda itu selesai mengatakan kalimatnya. Keringat Sehun mengucur deras di dahinya dan Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya mulai melontarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan.

"P-_please_," suara Zitao terdengar penuh tuntutan. "Aku tidak butuh jarimu di dalamku," dan kalimat itu berhasil menyulut api kemarahan Sehun. "Aku butuh _dirimu_ di dalamku, Kris."

"Keparat," setelahnya, Sehun memutus panggilan itu.

TBC

Sekedar mau beritahu, yaa .. ff ini akan berakhir dengan couple HunHan. Kan di caption nya udah disebutin kalo maincast nya hunhan, jadi official couple yang lain cuman numpang ngeksis , yaaa hahahaha

Dan, ada yang bilang kalo semisal ff ini hunhan, harusnya fokus ke hunhan doang. Nggak bisa gitu dong hehehe harus ada selingannya dulu buat mengawali kebersamaan mereka. You get it, guys?

Nah. Terimakasih buat yang udah review di firts chap kemarin yaa. Aku tunggu reviews dari kalian lagi :3 bagi siders yang cuman baca, klik follow/fav tanpa ngetik review, aku juga nunggu tobat kalian hahahahahaa

Xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Skit Soulmate**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : ****3/5 **

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). **

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : ****Awalnya, Sehun punya hubungan erat di antara dua cewek cantik; Zitao sebagai pacarnya, dan Luhan sebagai sahabatnya yang kekanakan. Hubungan Sehun dengan dua wanita itu masih baik-baik saja selama Sehun masih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Namun ketika perasaan lain memaksa untuk kembali dan mengendalikan semuanya, perlahan, hal yang dipertahankan akan hancur.**

**BGM : ****두 사람 ****(Remake) by Park Janghyeon (The Heirs's Ost)**

Dering ponsel Zitao terdengar di tengah deru nafas dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih dengan cumbuan pada bibir. Ciuman itu langsung terlepas karena Zitao terkejut setengah mati atas panggilan telepon yang tiba-tiba; di jam 2 dini hari. Kris ingin meraup bibirnya dalam ciuman panjang namun Zitao memilih untuk mundur; menghampiri ponselnya yang bersembunyi di tas Hermesnya, tidak jauh dari sofa ruang tamu yang menjadi tumpuan pergulatan nafsu mereka.

Zitao menggigit bibir ketika menemukan kontak milik kekasihnya muncul di layar ponsel, dia baru akan mengangkat telepon tetapi Kris menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan cepat; secara tidak sengaja, ponsel itu terlempar setelah ujung jemari Zitao menggeser tombol terima-panggilan.

Gadis itu memekik di antara keterkejutan dan rasa nikmat, tubuhnya jatuh terhuyung lantas Kris menangkapnya dengan begitu sigap. Tanpa diduga, pemuda itu melesakkan jemarinya ke dalam diri Zitao. Begitu tiba-tiba dan rasanya benar-benar aneh. Sengatan seribu volt langsung merambat melalui pembuluh darah Zitao.

"O-oh! Aku har—rus angkat .., tel—ah, lepon!" Serunya tidak berdaya ketika Kris mendapatkan bibir serta tubuhnya. Jemari Kris yang menginvasi dirinya serasa berputar mencari titik kelemahan yang dimilikinya di sana. Kelopaknya yang basah karena kenikmatan terpejam kuat ketika merasakan pergerakan kecil di sana. "P-please, oh!"

"Sejak kapan kau tidak merasa malu ketika tubuh telanjangmu berjalan di hadapanku?" Kris mengucapkannya dengan nada serak sarat kejahilan, bibir serta hidungnya mengendus perpotongan leher Zitaonya yang manis. Erangan mutlak dari Zitao membuat pusat tubuhnya yang terkulai perlahan bangkit.

"G-Gege," Zitao melirik wajah mantan kekasihnya dari celah kecil antara kelopak matanya yang nyaris tertutup. Dia mendesis lagi ketika gerakan Kris di sana terasa amat menyiksa. Dia butuh sesuatu yang lebih hebat; bukan permainan dari jemari Kris.

"Katakan," Kris memberi kecupan sensual di bibir Zitao yang terkuak menyemburkan nafas panas. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Ziezie?"

"P-please," Zitao merunduk dan mengecup bibir tebal Kris berulang kali, menghisapnya secara sepihak sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya sendiri. "Aku tidak butuh jarimu di dalamku," ucapnya susah payah di antara deru desahnya yang tidak teratur. "Aku butuh _dirimu_ di dalamku, Kris."

Lantas Zitao mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya; Kris yang berada dalam dirinya dengan sentakan kuat dan jantan. Gadis itu menjerit dan melupakan segalanya saat Kris mulai bergerak berlawanan arah dengan dirinya, terus mengikik menahan kenikmatan yang dirasa bergulung-gulung memenuhi aliran darahnya. Buku-buku jemarinya mencengkeram permukaan punggung Kris yang licin, sedang matanya tampak sayu memerhatikan Kris yang ada di atasnya.

Kris yang begitu diharapkannya, dicintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Akhirnya kembali datang padanya dan mereka berdua berbagi tubuh dalam satu malam yang panjang. Zitao diliputi rasa bahagia sekaligus puas; Kris sedang bersatu dengan dirinya. Sekarang. Hingga keduanya mencapai pelepasan dengan mendeguk kenikmatan bersama.

Kris mau pun Zitao sama-sama memekik dengan suara melengking tinggi. Kemudian Kris jatuh di atas tubuh lencir Zitao dengan tangan yang menumpu berat badannya. Tubuhnya langsung tergeser, membiarkan gadisnya untuk menghirup nafas panjang. Kepalanya menoleh, menatap Zitao dengan bibir terbuka dan dada polos yang naik-turun. Pemandangan luar biasa yang tidak pernah diimpikan oleh Kris.

"Kau hebat, Ziezie," Kris mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan membelai pipi Zitao yang lengket oleh keringat. Gadis itu tersenyum menerima tindakannya. Lantas dia menghapus jarak di antara keduanya dan mendaratkan ciuman di kening Zitao. "Aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku lagi."

"Tidak akan, Ge," Zitao membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati raut menenangkan Kris di seberang. "Aku akan ada di sampingmu. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Peach," Kris memberi ciuman ringan di jemari-jemari Zitao, sesekali mengial penuh kasih. "Semampu kata cinta bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah suara pintu yang dijeblak dan seseorang yang menjadi pelaku utama atas penerobosan itu segera melangkah masuk. Zitao terlunjak dan terbangun dalam hitungan persekon detik, matanya membelo saat menemukan sosok _kekasih_nya ada dalam ruangan apartemennya.

"Sehun!" Pekiknya dan bangkit, tidak memerdulikan ketelanjangannya dan berusaha menahan langkah kaki pemuda itu.

"Keparat!" Dengan mudah, Sehun menyingkirkan Zitao dan mendekati pemuda berambut pirang yang setengah terbaring di balik sofa. Matanya semakin dipenuhi binar kemarahan saat mendapati keadaan keduanya; sama-sama telanjang dan harum amis dalam ruangan ini sekiranya sudah menjelaskan apa yang baru terjadi di sini.

Sehun tidak bisa menahan bumbungan kemarahannya, lantas kepalan tangannya melayang membentur rahang Kris hingga meninggalkan bunyi gedebuk keras. Dan disusul oleh suara pukulan serta umpatan lain. "Sialan!" Sehun memekik sedangkan Zitao berusaha menahan tangannya. "Apa yang sudah kaulakukan pada kekasihku?!"

"Sehun! Tolong berhenti!" Zitao menangis menyedihkan dan dua lengan kurusnya melingkar di perut Sehun, berusaha mengangkat tubuh padat otot itu agar menjauh dari Krisnya yang hanya diam menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi dari kekasihnya. "Sehun! Kris tidak bersalah!"

"Persetan!" Sehun membenamkan pukulan telak hingga sudut bibir Kris berdarah-darah. Pandangannya perlahan mulai kabur oleh sakit hati; air mata terbentuk di sana. Sakit hatinya benar-benar memuncak tatkala mendengar rengekan Zitao. "Bajingan! Berengsek! Mati saja dan pergi ke nerakan, Keparat!"

"Sehun!" Zitao menjerit karena ucapannya tidak digubris. Dia mendapati darah di mana-mana di wajah Kris, dan dia sungguh tidak bisa berpangku tangan pada siapa pun. Dibekali oleh keberanian untuk melindungi orang yang dicintainya, dia meraih sudut punggung Sehun dan menggigitnya keras-keras.

Sehun memekik lantas tangannya terangkat menyentuh sengatan yang diciptakan oleh Zitao. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Zitao yang telanjang sedang duduk di samping tubuhnya; dengan kelopak basah yang mengedip-ngedip.

Hal itu dimanfaatkan Zitao untuk menarik tubuh linglung Sehun dan pemuda itu berhasil menjauh dari Kris. Sehun terjungkal ke suatu sisi diikuti suara benda padat yang terjatuh.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya," Zitao berusaha menghadang tubuh telanjang Kris dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Pertahanan yang tidak ada gunanya. Tetapi melihat tekadnya yang seperti itu, Zitao serius ingin melindungi Kris dari kemarahan Sehun. "Jangan sakiti Kris."

Sehun menelan gumpalan pahit dan tersenyum miris. "Oh," sahutnya tidak mengerti. "Ternyata kau gadis yang seperti _itu_," lantas pandangannya beralih ke arah lain demi menghindari ketelanjangan dua insan keparat di hadapannya.

Dan Sehun menemukan Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu, tengah memandang mereka bertiga dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Rautnya memucat akibat keterkejutan. Tubuhnya sampai membeku seperti patung es tolol.

Sehun tidak bisa membiarkan _gadis kecil_ itu untuk terus berdiri di sana dan melihat hal tidak bermoral di sini. Maka, dia berinisiatif untuk bangkit tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Zitao dan cowok barunya lantas segera mendekati Luhan.

Meninggalkan Zitao dan Kris. Dan pergi membawa Luhan.

OoOoO

Sehun memang melarangnya untuk ikut ke atas saat taksi kuning kenari yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen yang besar. Luhan sudah menduga jika ada hal serius yang terjadi; hal itu yang menyebabkan Sehun bisa kalang-kabut hingga meminta sopir taksi ini mengebut ke arah yang berlawanan dengan alamat yang disebutkannya tadi. Melihat Sehun yang terburu-buru keluar dari taksi demi masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen itu, Luhan tertarik untuk ikut. Dia meminta sopir taksi itu untuk menunggu, lalu Luhan mengendap-endap mengikuti Sehun.

Kemudian, dia disergap oleh keterkejutan yang membuatnya mual ketika dirinya sampai di depan pintu apartemen yang dimasuki Sehun. Dua manusia yang telanjang. Dan Sehun yang melayangkan pukulan secara kontans ke seorang pemuda berambut cokelat pirang. Di sana ada Zitao, yang sedang telanjang; sedang membujuk Sehun agar berhenti melayangkan pukulan dengan rengekannya yang histeris.

Gila. Gila. Luhan sempat ingin pinsan. Namun sebelum dia didera oleh disorientasi yang semakin hebat, tahu-tahu Sehun mendekat ke arahnya dan menarik tangannya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Terus, perjalanan menuju rumah Keluarga Oh terkesan begitu dingin dan mengancam.

Sehun tidak lagi berkata-kata. Pemuda itu membuang pandangan ke arah lain, sesekali Luhan mendengar suara isakannya yang ditahan. Jelas sekali Sehun sedang terpuruk. Dia baru saja memergoki pacarnya sedang tidur dengan cowok lain.

Taksi kuning kenari itu berhenti tepat di depan pekarangan rumah Keluarga Oh, Luhan yang membayarnya dan menolak uluran tiga lembaran uang lima puluh ribuan won dari Sehun. Jumlah yang terlalu banyak untuk ongkos taksi. Kemudian, mereka ditinggalkan dengan kecanggungan menyiksa.

"Cepat masuk ke dalam, Luhan," Suara Sehun yang terdengar tegar menembus keheningan dini hari di kawasan itu. Volumenya sangat pelan, namun desahnya seolah-olah bisa menembus gendang telinga siapa pun. Penuh ketidak berdayaan.

Luhan menggeleng seperti anak kecil, tetapi tangannya tetap menarik gagang kopernya. Dia malah mendekat ke arah Sehun lalu melempar tatapan memohon. "Izinkan aku menginap di rumahmu, ya?"

Sehun terlampau lelah dengan semua yang terjadi. Kekuatannya untuk melawan sudah habis hingga menyentuh batas minimum. Maniknya melirik Luhan ogah-ogahan, lalu mendesah putus asa. "Terserah."

Mereka masuk ke rumah Keluarga Oh yang bisa dibilang cukup besar. Keheningan tetap menyapa saat Sehun sudah menutup pintu utama. Luhan sudah sering bermalam di sini ketika dia masih SMA. Tetapi setelah dia menjadi mahasiswa, tentu saja intensitasnya berkurang.

Dia memerhatikan Sehun yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung menyusuri tangga, meninggalkan kopernya di depan rak sepatu. Luhan juga meninggalkan kopernya, ikut mengekor Sehun hingga pemuda itu akan membuka knop kamarnya.

Sehun urung memutar knop pintu kamarnya dan berbalik. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Luhan mengendingkan bahu tidak mengerti, lantas dia nyengir. "Aku rindu kamarmu."

"Tidur saja di sofa," Sehun berujar ketus, kini tatapan terluka bercampur kemarahan kental memenuhi manik matanya. "Jangan menggangguku terus, Luhan!"

"Ayolah," Luhan masih berusaha membujuk Sehun agar membiarkannya tidur di dalam sana. "Tidak lucu kalau aku tidur sendiri di sofa. Menakutkan, Sehun!"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan fobia anehmu yang menyangkut hantu," Sehun menyentak pintu kamarnya dan berniat membanting pintu. Tetapi Luhan ikut masuk dengan gerakan selincah rusa hingga membuatnya terbengong. "Keluar, Luhan."

"Tidak mau," tolaknya keras kepala. "Kenapa kau tidak peduli dengan fobia anehku terhadap hantu?"

Dua lengan Sehun bertolakan pada pinggang, matanya memicing menatap wajah sahabat kecilnya yang tumbuh menjadi cewek cerewet tidak menarik. "Karena aku benar-benar tidak mau berurusan denganmu."

Luhan terkesiap atas jawaban itu.

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

"Kau bodoh atau apa sih?" Sehun mengolok, berharap dia bisa mengusir Luhan dari kamarnya agar dirinya bisa memikirkan apa yang terjadi di hari ini. Hal-hal gila yang membuatnya sakit hati. "Kalau aku bilang tidak mau ya tid—"

Luhan maju selangkah dan mendongak, membungkam mulut Sehun dengan bibirnya yang terkatub hingga pemuda itu membeliakkan mata ketika mendapat sambutan tidak terduga. Sedangkan gadis itu memejamkan mata, Sehun sedang diserang oleh kengerian berlebihan yang entah datang dari mana.

Seharusnya ini menjadi hal gila. Sadarlah, Oh Sehun. Yang menciummu adalah Xi Luhan!

Lalu Luhan meluncur turun, tanpa melepaskan pandangan kendati wajahnya tampak dipenuhi rona merah kentara. Dua alisnya melengkung tajam dan dahinya berkerut aneh; menandakan bahwa ada hal serius yang ada dalam kepalanya.

"Kalau aku mau peduli denganmu, apa kau juga akan mau peduli denganku?" Tanya Luhan blakblakan sekaligus terkesan malu-malu.

Sehun yang dilanda kekacauan singkat mendadak merasa mencelos tidak berdaya. "Luhan," kakinya melangkah mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Kemudian tangannya terangkat demi meraba bibirnya sendiri. Area bibirnya terasa hangat dan aneh; ada bekas bibir Luhan di sana. Bekas bibir dari cewek teman masa kecilnya yang super cerewet.

Cewek yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya untuk dipacari.

Xi Luhan.

"Aku selalu peduli padamu. Tetapi kau selalu tidak peduli padaku dan terus mengataiku Adik Kecil. Itu menyebalkan!" Luhan merendahkan pandangan demi menyembunyikan kelopaknya yang mulai berair. Sehun melangkah menjauhinya, itu berarti penolakan sudah ada di depan mata. "Aku berharap jika kau bisa melihatku sebagai seorang gadis. Tetapi nyatanya, kau mengatakan jika dirimu jatuh cinta kepada gadis Huang Zitao yang ..," dia menggigit bibir ketika air mata meluncur melewati pipinya. "Yang—"

Tanpa diduga, kedua tangan kurus Sehun terangkat dan mendorong dua bahu Luhan. Wajahnya yang dipenuhi amarah berkobar bercampur ketidak percayaan jelas-jelas hanya tertuju pada Luhan. Matanya melotot nyaris copot dari tempatnya, urat-urat pada pelipis serta lehernya mencuat. Sebentar lagi Oh Sehun bisa saja meledak bagai bom bunuh diri; meluluhlantakan segala yang ada di sekitarnya. Dalam konteks ini, yang menjadi sasarannya tentu saja Xi Luhan. Gadis yang sedang menangis di depannya, sahabat masa kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dan _sial_nya menyimpan perasaan padanya.

"Jangan mendekat," Sehun mengatakan peringatannya dengan nada mendesis kejam, melelehkan satu bulir air mata di pucuk mata Luhan. Tungkainya bergerak tanpa perintah langsung dari otak, mundur selangkah menjauhi sahabatnya yang kini berdiri seperti robot kehabisan baterai. "Pergi."

Perasaan Luhan serasa baru dihancurkan oleh tangan Oh Sehun menggunakan palu yang sangat besar, meremukkan semuanya hingga menyisakan kepingan tajam yang menciptakan rasa nyeri. Air matanya terus menerus datang menyerbu kelopaknya, menetes tanpa henti ketika dirinya terus direcoki oleh pandangan seperti itu dari Sehun. Bawahnya sudah meringkuk tidak berdaya dalam tangisnya, namun raganya belum mampu untuk beranjak dari sini. Entah apa yang sedang ditunggunya; dia tetap tidak mampu pergi.

Pergi meninggalkan Sehun?

Cowok yang diam-diam begitu diharapkannya?

"Kubilang pergi!"

Akal sehat Luhan dihantam oleh nada tinggi, bentakan yang mengejutkan. Gadis itu berjingit dan nyaris terhuyung, namun kontrol diri atas keseimbangan bisa diandalkan. Tanpa mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu, Luhan berbalik dan segera berlari meninggalkan kamar Sehun. Membanting pintunya sekeras mungkin, setengah berharap jika Oh Sehun akan kembali mendapatkan kerasionalan otaknya lantas memanggilnya demi mengucapkan kata maaf.

Namun nyatanya, Oh Sehun tidak pernah melakukan itu untuk Luhan.

TBC

entah kenapa miris banget baca chap ini, sambil dengerin bgm nya ㅠㅠ mendadak kok suram :"" padahal sebelum editing, sempet sorak-sorak seneng karena baca satu review dari author favorit. Tapi mood langsung anjlok baca hunhan di sini. Semoga kalian nggak ngerasain yang aku rasain yaa/?

Well. Terimakasih sudah baca chapter 3, yaaa .. terimakasih juga buat yang udah baca previous chap dan udah nyempetin review /big hug/ ditunggu lagi review kalian. Hehehe

Ps : I had betrayed by smnptn, guys. Give me some support

Xoxo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Skit Soulmate**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : ****4/5 **

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). **

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : ****Awalnya, Sehun punya hubungan erat di antara dua cewek cantik; Zitao sebagai pacarnya, dan Luhan sebagai sahabatnya yang kekanakan. Hubungan Sehun dengan dua wanita itu masih baik-baik saja selama Sehun masih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Namun ketika perasaan lain memaksa untuk kembali dan mengendalikan semuanya, perlahan, hal yang dipertahankan akan hancur.**

**BGM : Beautiful Goodbye by f(x)**

Esok harinya, ketika Luhan akan berangkat ke kampus dengan dua matanya yang lebam karena menangis semalaman, mendapati mantan kekasih Oh Sehun yang cantik datang mengunjungi rumah Keluarga Oh. Gadis beruntung yang dicintai Sehun itu tampak kecewa begitu keluar dari sana; mungkin tidak berhasil bertemu Sehun atau tidak berhasil mendapatkan permintaan maaf.

Entahlah. Luhan tidak mau peduli. Penolakan yang sudah diterimanya kemarin malam benar-benar membuatnya sedih setengah mati. Patah hati yang tidak main-main. Tindakan yang akan mengakhiri segala persahabatan mereka. Sekiranya semua akan berakhir hingga kemarin malam saja.

Biar. Jika Sehun memang benar-benar marah atas ciuman spontan yang dilakukan Luhan, dia tidak keberatan jika persahabatan mereka berakhir. Dengan begitu, Luhan tidak perlu bertatap muka dengan Sehun. Rasa muak sudah menggerogoti batas toleransinya. Jadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika dirinya memutuskan untuk melarikan diri, bukan?

Sesampainya di kampus, Luhan disambut oleh pertanyaan dari sahabatnya yang berpipi bulat seperti bakpou; Xiumin. Dia bisa mengerti letak kekhawatiran Xiumin saat melihatnya datang membawa mata bengkak, dan dirinya amat menghargai segala omelannya. Penolakan yang diterimanya dari Oh Sehun tentu tidak bisa diceritakan kepada siapa pun; termasuk Xiumin. Hal paling memalukan yang pernah dialami oleh Luhan; mencium lalu ditolak sahabatnya sendiri. Noda yang tidak akan pernah hilang dalam benaknya; mungkin akan langsung mencuat jika dia berpapasan dengan wajah Oh Sehun.

Beruntunglah ia karena Sehun jarang sekali pulang ke kediaman Keluarga Oh dan lebih memilih mengurung diri di apartemennya yang dekat kampus. Dengan begitu, intensitas untuk bertemu akan berkurang.

Namun saat Luhan baru keluar dari kelas dan akan membeli sekaleng minuman di mesin otomatis dekat lapangan kampus, seseorang malah menyodorinya sekaleng pocari sweat dengan bercak embun di sekelilingnya. Luhan yang baru akan mendorong koinnya, seketika menoleh lantas terkejut.

"Sehun?" Panggilnya tidak percaya, nama yang begitu didamba itu meluncur secara naluriah dari belah bibirnya yang nyaris bergetar.

Sehun masih mengulurkan kaleng pocari sweat yang dipegangnya, menunggu hingga gadis cantik yang menggunakan gaun tunik pendek itu menerimanya. Mulutnya masih terkatup rapat hingga akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan menerima pemberian Sehun.

"Terimakasih," Luhan mengamati kaleng minuman dingin di tangannya, sengaja untuk memutus kontak mata mereka.

"Maaf."

_Maaf? _ Luhan mengulang dalam hati, kembali meringis menahan rasa nyeri di dada ketika mendengar hal itu. Permintaan maaf dari Sehun atas pengusiran yang telah dilakukannya kemarin malam memang sekiranya mutlak dibutuhkan. Tetapi Luhan berpikir jika dia tidak butuh kata maaf; karena menurutnya, kata maaf selalu identik dengan penolakan. Itu berarti, Sehun telah menolaknya dua kali.

Hal bagus apa ini?

"Untuk kemarin?" Luhan mencoba melukis senyuman terbaik di bibirnya, namun kepalanya masih merunduk. Gulungan rasa sedih mulai menyerbu tubuhnya yang mungil, menciptakan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya.

"Ya," Sehun menjawab lugas, setegas tatapannya. "Untuk pengusiran itu."

Dua sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke arah yang berlawanan, akhirnya kepalanya mendongak. Matanya yang kering karena air mata itu sudah hilang karena ketegaran batinnya, memancarkan binar absurd yang sulit dimengerti oleh Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa," Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada rendah gemulai. "Aku yang keterlaluan."

"Dan aku minta maaf untuk—"

"Kurasa aku harus cepat-cepat pergi," Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun secara tiba-tiba. Dewi batinnya sudah mengira hal apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Oh Sehun, karenanya dia segera melontarkan sesuatu. Cukup. Sehun tidak perlu mengingatkannya akan hal itu. "_Bye_, Sehun."

"Lulu," Gerakan Sehun lebih cepat dan dia berhasil mencekal salah satu lengan Luhan. Gadis itu urung melangkah, malah menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak mengerti sekaligus terluka. Kentara sekali. Dia sampai bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan Luhan saat ini. "Kurasa kita perlu bicara."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang semuanya," Sehun maju selangkah dan kembali mendekati Luhan, melonggarkan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan yang sekurus ranting. "Aku sudah memikirkan apa yang kaukatakan kemarin dan—"

"Lupakan saja," lagi-lagi Luhan menginterupsi. "Aku sudah melupakan semuanya. Kuharap kau juga sudah melupakannya. Demi persahabatan kita."

"Apa?"

Pandangan Luhan merendah menyembunyikan binar kesedihan di sana. "Kita sudah bersama semenjak kita mengenal dunia untuk yang pertama kali. Benarkah begitu?" putusnya dan memandang Sehun sekilas. "Dan aku tidak pernah berharap jika hubungan persahabatan kita bisa berakhir karena .., tindakan bodohku kemarin."

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu, Lu," sahut Sehun ngotot. "Aku juga tidak pernah ingin jika persahabatan kita hancur karena hal sepele."

Oh. Jadi perasaan Luhan adalah hal sepele? Menakjubkan sekali. Persepsi itu berhasil membuat Xi Luhan patah hati untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Kalau begitu, semua sudah _clear_, 'kan?" Luhan berusaha melepas tangannya. "Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan karena kita punya satu pemikiran yang sama."

"Ya, kita memang _selalu_ punya satu pemikiran yang sama," Sehun tampak menghirup nafas panjang-panjang demi mengumpulkan ketenangannya dalam menghadapi suatu hal. Xi Luhan memang memiliki watak yang tidak terduga; mudah sekali meledak dalam luapan emosi dan Sehun tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi. "Tapi, apakah kau tidak ingin membahasnya lebih lanjut?"

"Untuk apa?" Luhan menatap manik mata Sehun lekat-lekat. "Untuk memojokkanku karena punya perasaan sialan yang kutujukan pada sahabatku sendiri?"

Kalimat Luhan jelas membuat lawan bicaranya kehilangan lidah. Gadis itu patut merasa bangga atas kelihaian lidahnya mencari kata-kata. Sesaat setelah mengucapkan hal itu dan tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, pandangan Luhan menemukan sesosok cewek cantik dengan rok mini tengah berjalan ke arah mereka. Seorang cewek yang kemarin malam didapatinya sedang telanjang bersama cowok lain.

"Kurasa perbincangan kita sudah selesai," Luhan membenarkan letak tali tasnya dan mundur. Pandangannya sudah berpindah dan kini maniknya menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Zitao yang setengah berlari menghampiri mereka. "Zitao_mu_ datang dan aku tidak ingin dia cemburu."

Luhan segera berjalan melewati Sehun yang masih mematung atas keterkejutan, sedikit menyenggol pundaknya yang kokoh dan sempat berpapasan dengan Zitao. Gadis tidak tahu malu yang selalu merasa cemburu jika memergoki Luhan dan Sehun sedang berbincang akrab. Seorang gadis yang ternyata tidak punya malu.

OoO

"Sehun-ah? Apakah Luhan sedang bersamamu?"

Saat jarum jam nyaris menunjuk angka sembilan, ponsel milik Sehun berdering nyaring memecah keheningan suram di apartemen Sehun. Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat telepon begitu mengetahui kontak sang penelepon. Lalu dirinya dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Tidak, Bibi," Sehun membawa ponselnya dan beralih ke arah lemari, tangannya menarik sebuah jaket model baseball berwarna abu-abu keperakan dari sana dan segera memakainya. Hal buruk merambati perasaannya; dan hal itu menyangkut Luhan. Cewek dewasa yang selalu bersikap sok dewasa; padahal sikapnya masih kekanakan. Seperti tadi. Ketika mereka bertemu di kampus. Luhan berhasil membuatnya _speechless_ dengan kalimat-kalimat yang entah dikutipnya dari mana. "Apakah Lulu belum pulang?"

"Belum, Sehun," Suara Bibi Xi terdengar penuh nada kekhawatiran kentara yang membuat sekujur tubuh Sehun merinding. "Aku sudah mencoba menelepon ponselnya tetapi tidak diangkat. Aduh, aku khawatir sekali."

Hal apa yang sudah terjadi pada Luhan? Sehun ikut khawatir mendengar ungkapan kalimat Bibi Xi yang sarat kegelisahan. Kini dirinya telah sampai di depan rak sepatu, memilih alas kaki sekenanya dan segera meluncur keluar apartemen.

"Aku akan mencarinya, Bibi. Mungkin dia ada di rumah Xiumin atau .., siapa pun sahabat ceweknya yang lain," Sehun mencoba menenangkan Bibi Xi.

"Oh, terimakasih, Sehun. Pastikan dia baik-baik saja untukku, oke?"

"Ya, Bibi,"

Lalu sambungan telepon itu terputus setelah Bibi Xi mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Sehun langsung menggerakkan jemarinya, mencari kontak nomor Xiumin dan segera menghubunginya. Di dering ke tiga, telepon diangkat.

"Xiumin? Apakah Luhan bersamamu?"

Yang diajak bicara malah memekik dengan suara tercekik setelah mendengar hal itu. "Luhan?!" serunya dengan suara serak karena kualitas jaringan yang jelek. "Dia sudah pulang sekitar pukul satu tadi. Apakah kau kehilangan jejaknya?"

Kehilangan jejak? Apakah Luhan sudah berubah menjadi teroris hingga Xiumin memberinya ungkapan yang seperti itu?

"Apakah dia pulang sendiri?" Sehun mengacuhkan kalimat pertanyaan dari Xiumin.

"Ya, dia pulang sendiri. Naik bis seperti biasa," Nada suara Xiumin menggantung di akhir kalimat. "Kenapa kau bertanya? Apakah Luhan belum pulang?"

"Mana aku tahu," Sehun memilih untuk menjawabnya seperti itu. "Aku tinggal di apartemen dan dia ada rumah keluarganya."

"Kukira hubungan kalian dekat," cibir Xiumin dari seberang. "Dan, apakah kau tahu kenapa kedua mata Luhan tampak menyedihkan pagi hari ini?"

Untuk yang satu itu, Sehun sudah tahu pasti apa yang menyebabkan kedua mata Luhan membengkak seperti itu. Tentu saja karena pertengkaran mereka kemarin malam. Gadis itu pasti menangis habis-habisan di kamar setelah mendapat bentakannya. Sehun jadi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak tahu," Sehun keluar dari gedung apartemen, celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri karena bingung harus pergi ke arah mana. "Kututup dulu, Xiu. Aku harus bertemu Luhan."

"Oke."

Sehun memutuskan untuk pergi ke arah kanan, berniat menyusuri jalanan ke kampus dan berharap jika dia bisa menemukan Luhan dalam perjalanannya. Matanya jelalatan memerhatikan tiap tempat yang didesain sebagai toko. Jalanan sudah nyaris sepi, yang mendominasi hanya beberapa orang yang _benar-benar_ dewasa yang mengenakan pakaian kasual. Sehun jelas kalang kabut karena kesulitan mencari tujuan dari pencariannya.

Berulang kali dia mencoba menghubungi nomor Luhan semenjak dua puluh menit terakhir tetapi hanya suara operator yang menjawabnya. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak mau mengangkatnya. Sialan benar. Nyaris pukul setengah sepuluh tetapi Sehun belum berhasil menemukan Luhan. Ketakutan jelas membuatnya menggigil tidak berdaya di tengah keramaian malam jalan kota Seoul.

Sehun sempat pergi ke cafe bubble tea langganan mereka, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Kafe itu malah sudah tutup, lampu-lampunya sudah dimatikan entah sejak pukul berapa. Pikirannya kembali berputar saat kaki-kakinya menapaki aspal; mencoba menemukan cara efektif yang sekiranya bisa mengetahui keberadaan Luhan.

Tetapi apa?

Luhan tidak mau menjawab teleponnya. Semoga saja ponselnya tidak kehabisan baterai sampai Sehun ..

"Oh, sial!" Sehun mengumpat keras ketika baru mengingat sesuatu. Kecanggihan ponsel yang dimiliki oleh hampir seluruh orang di Korea Selatan harusnya bisa membantunya. Sistem pelacakan yang menjadi fitur di ponselnya akan menuntunnya untuk menemukan Luhan. Ya. Sistem pelacakan.

Sehun nyaris berteriak bahagia saat sistem pelacak di ponselnya bekerja dengan baik; menunjukkan di mana keberadaan Luhan dengan amat mudah. Tanpa menunggu apa-apa lagi, dia langsung meluncur ke sana. Lantas setelahnya, terkejut karena menemukan Luhan sedang duduk di sebuah kursi sebuah kedai soju pinggir jalan.

Gadis itu sudah teler—benar-benar teler.

"Lu," Sehun menghampiri Luhannya yang teler.

Bibi yang menjadi pemilik kedai itu langsung mendesah lega saat menemukan Sehun datang dan mulai mengangkat tubuh gadis yang teler berat itu. "Dia sudah minum enam botol dengan amat keras kepala. Kuharap kau bisa mengantarnya pulang dengan selamat, Nak."

Sehun menggumamkan suatu kalimat singkat setelah mendengarnya dan segera menggendong Luhan di punggungnya. Tubuh gadis cantik itu masih seringan bulu seperti dulu, nyaris tidak ada perubahan kecuali ada segumpal daging yang terasa mengganjal di punggung Sehun.

Dada Luhan.

Seketika Sehun tersipu-sipu, menertawakan sikapnya di masa lalu yang selalu mengolok Luhan sebagai Adik Kecil yang mengganggu. Perkembangan yang luput dari perhatiannya, padahal Luhan sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang cewek.

"Keparat benar,"

Tiba-tiba, Luhan yang ada dalam gendongannya menggumam dengan suara tidak jelas. Berulang kali dia menggesek wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sehun, mendengus-dengus seperti seekor puddle, dan menggerutu lagi. Kebanyakan memang kalimat tidak jelas. Tetapi untuk yang terakhir kali, Sehun jelas mendengar umpatan seperti apa yang dilontarkan dari Luhan.

"Sehun, kau keparat," ujarnya tidak sadar dan kembali menggesek wajahnya pada tengkuk Sehun.

"Oh, terimakasih," Sehun ikut menggumam kendati tangannya yang lain bergerak susah payah menggapai tombol kombinasi pintu apartemennya. Nyaris pukul sepuluh dan mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan teler berat bukanlah ide yang bagus. Jadi, Sehun memutuskan untuk membawa gadis itu ke apartemennya.

"Aku benci kau," Luhan membuka sedikit kelopak matanya, menyipit sebentar lalu mengerucutkan bibir ketika tubuhnya terbaring di sebuah ranjang. "Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan ..," bola matanya menari di sekitar ruangan ini selagi Sehun sibuk membuka jaket rajutnya. "Di mana aku? Hmm."

"Kau aman, Lu," Sehun memandang Luhan yang kembali terlelap dalam ketidakwarasaannya. Mendesah puas ketika berhasil menyelimuti tubuh sahabatnya yang dipenuhi lelehan keringat. Pandangannya yang takzim memerhatikan raut kelelahan milik Luhan, mengaguminya sebentar lalu kembali tersenyum. "Kau selalu aman jika itu denganku."

TBC

haii /uhuk/ im sick, guys.

Cuman mau bilang terimakasih buat para readers yang udah nyempetin baca dan review, yaa. Buat yang masih siders, ditunggu tobat kalian /uhuk/ sampai ketemu di chap terakhiir ..

Xoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Skit Soulmate**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : T+**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Chapter : ****5/5 **

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). **

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : ****Awalnya, Sehun punya hubungan erat di antara dua cewek cantik; Zitao sebagai pacarnya, dan Luhan sebagai sahabatnya yang kekanakan. Hubungan Sehun dengan dua wanita itu masih baik-baik saja selama Sehun masih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Namun ketika perasaan lain memaksa untuk kembali dan mengendalikan semuanya, perlahan, hal yang dipertahankan akan hancur.**

**BGM : Take it Slow by Red Velvet**

Biasanya di awal musim panas pada bulan Agustus, Luhan akan selalu dimanjakan oleh sinar matahari yang menyorot tanpa izin lewat celah jendela. Tubuhnya yang berbaring di ranjang pada pucuk pagi hari akan ditaburi kehangatan. Harum lavendel dari pengharum ruangannya akan memenuhi tiap sudut kamar, berkolaborasi dengan sinar matahari untuk membelai Luhan agar tetap melanjutkan tidurnya. Pada pukul enam tiga puluh, beker hello kittynya akan mulai bernyanyi ribut dan itu berarti jika waktu berkualitasnya di ranjang sudah habis. Mau-tidak mau, akhirnya dia menyeret tubuh mungilnya menuju kamar mandi.

Setidaknya, itulah rutinitas di awal pagi yang dimiliki Luhan.

Sinar matahari yang penuh kehangatan. Harum levendel. Dan bunyi alarm.

Bukan malah menggigil di bawah selimut asing, menghirup wangi jeruk lemon yang menyengat, _dan_ ditemani suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi. Keadaan itu jelas memaksa dua kelopak matanya untuk terbuka; melihat keadaan ruangan yang menjadi tempat bermalamnya.

Sebuah ruangan berukuran .., entahlah. Enam atau tujuh meter persegi? Apartemen mungil yang tidak punya ruangan selain ruangan ini dan kamar mandi berpintu biru. Tidak ada sekat nyata yang memisahkan antara ranjang dan pantri dapur, tidak ada pula kursi sofa untuk ruang tamu. Sekitar lima langkah dari ranjang, ada sebuah rak sepatu dan gantungan jaket. Di sana ada banyak sepatu yang berjejer, kebanyakan sepatu olahraga kasual yang amat dikenali Luhan.

Oh. Sebenarnya dia juga mengenali apartemen ini.

Gadis itu segera bangkit, kepalanya langsung dihantam oleh rasa sakit tidak terpetri serta tonjokan di pangkal perutnya. Rasa mual perlahan-lahan datang dan mencoba menggerogoti alur kerongkongan. Dia langsung mengatur napas demi mendapatkan kontrol dirinya. Salah satu telapaknya terangkat, memijat pipi serta dahinya.

_Dejavu_ memang keparat sekali.

Sehun masih mandi tetapi perut Luhan sudah bergejolak ingin memuntahkan isinya. Memang sudah berapa lama pemuda itu mengguyur tubuhnya di bawah shower? Asam lambung dalam perut Luhan terus berputar, berhasil menjalari alur tenggorokannya. Dia nyaris mendeguk atau bahkan memuntahkan isinya di ranjang, namun tangannya bergerak cepat menangkup mulutnya.

_Uhg._

Persetan dengan Oh Sehun yang ada di kamar mandi. Luhan langsung melompat dari ranjang, nyaris linglung sebentar, lalu menyentak pintu kamar mandi. Pandangannya yang berair samar-samar menangkap siluet Oh Sehun tengah mandi di sebuah kotak shower yang berembun. Lalu tubuhnya sendiri terjatuh di depan kloset. Dan acara muntahnya dimulai.

"Lulu!" Sehun memekik penuh keterkejutan ketika mendapati sahabat ceweknya menerobos kamar mandi saat dirinya tengah mandi. Jantungnya nyaris melesak jatuh hingga ke pangkal perut, tubuhnya langsung tersentak ke pojok kotak shower sambil terus memandangi Luhan yang kini berjongkok menghadap kloset. Sedang muntah-muntah dengan mengeluarkan suara menjijikkan.

Sehun membuka pintu kotak showernya, menyambar handuknya di gantungan dan langsung melilitkannya di pinggang. Tubuhnya melesat menghampiri Luhan, jemarinya yang panjang langsung bergerak memberi pijatan pada tengkuk Luhan. Gadis itu masih meraung-raung kendati sedikit sekali cairan kuning yang dikeluarkannya.

Melihat dua tangan Luhan yang mencengkeram pinggiran kloset erat-erat, yang mungkin bisa meremukkannya, Sehun berinisiatif meraih salah satu telapaknya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Luhan mencengkeram kuat-kuat ketika degukan itu terdengar paling menyiksa. Lalu akhirnya, dia terjatuh tidak berdaya kendati perutnya masih merasakan mual yang hebat.

Tubuhnya langsung bersandar pada tubuh Sehun yang basah dan lengket oleh air hangat. Matanya nyaris terpejam, kehilangan seluruh tenaganya karena sudah muntah hebat akibat alkohol.

"Lulu, kau baik?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan. Terpaksa menyobek kertas toilet demi mengelap mulut Luhan yang dipenuhi lelehan muntah bercampur liur. Batinnya sangat berharap jika sahabat kecilnya itu akan bangun, menyadari keadaan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut handuk di pinggul, lalu segera keluar. Tetapi sepertinya, harapan tetaplah harapan.

"Lulu?" panggilnya sekali lagi. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengalungkan salah satu lengan Luhan di lehernya, lalu menuntun gadis itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan mudah, dirinya membopong Luhan ke ranjang dan kembali membaringkannya. "Tidur saja untuk sebentar lagi. Aku akan buat cokelat panas untukmu setelah ganti baju."

Setelahnya, belaian lembut pada pipi Luhan menghilang lantas disusul oleh suara debum pintu. Luhan kembali membuka kelopak mata, mengamati langit-langit kamar untuk beberapa saat, kemudian memandang pintu kamar mandi. Sekarang, hal memalukan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Luhan di tempat ini?

Mabuk. Bermalam di sini. Lalu muntah. Sepertinya sempurna sekali. Luhan menangkup wajahnya dengan lengannya yang tertekuk, memejamkan mata sekali lagi untuk menikmati sensasi damai yang didapatkannya.

Semoga saja keadaan berangsur pulih. Dengan begitu dia bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur di ranjangnya sendiri. Bukan malah di sini. Apartemen Sehun bukanlah destinasi yang ingin dijadikan tujuan olehnya. Apalagi setelah minum alkohol. Ini sangat memalukan.

Pintu yang disentak kembali terdengar. Secara naluriah Luhan membuka kelopak matanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sehun baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan celana pendek katun yang dipadu kaus putih; kombinasi yang membuat kulitnya tampak lebih berkilau di bawah terpaan sinar lampu LED. Tubuh lencir Sehun meluncur ke pantri yang berada sekitar dua setengah meter dari kaki ranjang, meraih dua buah mug dari sebuah rak, dan toples yang berisi bubuk cokelat.

"Aku tidak heran kenapa kau bisa muntah. Berapa botol yang kauminum semalam?" Sehun bertanya sambil menuang beberapa sendok bubuk cokelat ke mug, menyempatkan diri melirik Luhan yang terbaring tidak berdaya di ranjang. Dengan cekatan, dia menuang air panas dari dispenser dan menghampiri Luhan. "Minum dulu. Kau butuh sesuatu yang hangat."

Luhan bangkit, menerima mug yang diberikan Sehun lantas memandangi cairan cokelat pekat yang berputar-putar di dalam mug.

Sehun juga punya mug cokelatnya sendiri. "Apa sih yang kau pikirkan sampai rela mabuk?"

"Memangnya, apa hubungannya ..," Luhan menyeruput cokelatnya dan mendecap-decap seperti anak kecil. ".. denganmu?"

"Terserah mau bilang atau tidak," Sehun menyerah pada kekeras kepalaan Luhan yang mungkin akan membuat keduanya terlibat dalam perdebatan panjang. "Yang jelas, aku tidak suka jika kau mabuk sendirian di kios pinggir jalan seperti kemarin."

"Kalau begitu aku akan bawa Johny atau ..," Luhan tampak menerawang demi mengabsen nama teman cowoknya yang memang dekat dengannya. "Siapa pun yang bisa merawatku saat mabuk. Dan itu bukan _kau_."

Johny? Pemuda berdarah Cina-Chigago yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktu hidupnya di Chigago, tentu menganut gaya hidup liberal yang membuat Sehun gigit jari. Luhan dengan Johny? Lelucon yang tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bilang 'Maaf sudah merepotkan' padaku? Kenapa malah berucap seperti itu?" Sehun meletakkan mug cokelatnya di nakas, menatap Luhan yang masih menghindari tatapannya.

"Aku bisa mengerti kenapa kau marah padaku. Maaf karena sudah merepotkan," Luhan menuruti kalimat Sehun untuk mengatakannya. "Tetapi aku berjanji, ini untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Bukan masalah ini untuk yang ke-berapa kali," Sehun mengeram sebal. "Tetapi, apa jadinya jika bukan aku yang datang menjemputmu kemarin malam?"

Luhan mencengkeram mugnya erat-erat, menikmati kehangatan nyata yang bisa ditelangkup oleh telapaknya. Dia mengulum bibir sebelum berucap sesuatu. "Apa sih yang kau permasalahkan?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan caramu berontak," Sehun mengucapkannya dengan tegas.

"Berontak?" Kini, Luhan menoleh dan memandang Sehun yang duduk tepat di sampingnya. Matanya memicing dengan salah satu alis terangkat. "Memangnya, aku berontak terhadap apa?" Dia meletakkan mugnya di nakas yang sama di mana ada mug milik Sehun. "Jangan sok tahu begitu."

Sehun mendesah tidak berdaya ketika mendapat sahutan sinis dari Luhan; mengerti betul jika gadis itu masih sakit hati terhadap apa yang telah menimpa mereka kemarin lusa. Luhan mencoba menghindarinya, dan gadis itu terlalu keras kepala untuk menutupi sakit hatinya.

"Jangan merengek," Sehun memperingatkan dengan melempar tatapan tajam. "Kau tahu, rengekanmu itu yang selalu membuatku sinting dan tidak menyadari perubahanmu sebagai cewek."

Luhan menoleh menatap wajah serius milik sahabatnya, memicing untuk yang kesekian lagi lantas menggigit bibir. Kalimat Sehun tadi benar-benar membuatnya muak setengah mati. "Aku benci padamu, Sehun," geramnya tidak terima.

Dia akan bangkit dan meninggalkan ranjang, tetapi, Sehun bergerak lebih cepat dengan menyentak tubuh keduanya ke ranjang. Mereka jatuh di atas sprei, dengan posisi Luhan yang di bawah kungkungan Sehun. Pemuda itu mencengkeram pundak Luhan erat-erat, tidak memerdulikan posisi mereka yang intim dan juga sengatan-sengatan halus akibat pertemuan dari tubuh mereka yang diam-diam saling mendamba.

Sehun yang ada di atas tampak lebih menakutkan dan berkuasa.

"Kalau kau benci, kenapa kau menciumku?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak.

Luhan terkesiap oleh tindakan Sehun. Kali ini, dia kembali dikejutkan oleh kalimat sialan itu. "Kenapa kau tidak melupakannya saja?" jawabnya dengan suara sedikit bergetar. "Sekarang, lepaskan aku."

Cengkeraman Sehun pada pundak Luhan makin mengerat saat gadis itu mencoba berontak. "Diam saja," ujarnya. "Aku hanya butuh jawabanmu. Kenapa kau menciumku padahal kau membenciku?"

Oh Sehun sedang mengujinya dengan amat kejam. Jelas-jelas ciuman itu dilakukan Luhan untuk menyatakan perasaanya kendati dengan cara yang tidak wajar. Luhan mengerti jika saat itu Sehun sedang terpuruk, dan seharusnya dia tidak memberi ciuman seperti itu. Tetapi, bukankah semua sudah terjadi? Keduanya sudah membicarakan hal itu, sepakat untuk tidak mengangkatnya lagi sebagai sebuah topik jika ingin persahabatan ini tetap dipertahankan.

Lantas, kenapa Oh Sehun malah bertanya lagi? Jika Sehun terus bertanya seperti itu, maka Luhan harus siap untuk merendahkan harga dirinya lagi. Penolakan yang kemarin didapatkannya rasanya sudah lebih dari cukup. Dan Luhan tidak berharap penolakan-penolakan yang lain.

"Sehun, lepaskan aku .."

Sehun menekan pundak Luhan ke dalam dan membawa gadis itu dalam posisi rebahan yang lebih nyaman. Jarak di antara wajah keduanya terkikis oleh pergerakan Sehun. "Katakan," perintahnya, lebih-lebih terdengar seperti ancaman bagi lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau ngotot sekali ingin tahu alasanku menciummu," Luhan menyerah pada kebabilannya sendiri. Sehun yang ada di atasnya sama sekali bukan lawan yang bisa dikalahkannya. Kendati dia tahu jika pemuda itu akan melepaskannya cepat atau lambat tanpa melakukan apa pun yang berhubungan dengan kata _panas_, dia tetap tidak bisa lari dari pertanyaan Sehun. "Lusa kemarin, aku menciummu, lalu kau mengusirku. Bukankah kita sama-sama membenci kejadian itu?" ucapnya dengan nada serak. "Jadi, bisakah kita saling melupakan hal itu?"

Binar mata Sehun tampak meredup oleh sesuatu yang tidak diketahui Luhan; entah itu kalimatnya barusan atau pemikirannya sendiri. Perlahan, cengkeraman Sehun pada pundaknya merenggang. Ekspresi keras di wajahnya mulai menghilang entah kemana. Sehun telah berhasil mendapatkan kontrol dirinya.

"Sehun, kukira kau sudah mengganti password—"

Keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara dengan gerakan defensif dan menemukan seorang gadis berambut pendek tengah berdiri di depan rak sepatu. Ketiganya sama-sama membeliakkan mata, terkejut karena apa yang dilihat. Wajah gadis yang tidak asing bagi Luhan itu tampak dipenuhi oleh garis sakit hati atau entahlah, lantas dua detik tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, gadis itu malah berbalik dan pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan dalam posisi mereka yang intim disusul oleh suara pintu yang dibanting.

Luhan menyadari perubahan raut cewek itu. Dan dia juga menyadari perubahan raut Sehun untuk sekarang ini. Tampak begitu sedih dan tertekan. Huang Zitao ternyata hebat sekali; sanggup membuat Sehun jungkir-balik tidak keruan kendati sudah kepergok tidur dengan cowok lain.

"Wah," Luhan segera menarik diri. Sehun bangkit dan melepaskan rengkuhannya tanpa mengucap kata. Senyuman miris terlukis pada belah bibir Luhan yang perlahan mulai bergetar akibat gejolak perasaannya. "Zitao memergoki kita. Kau harus mengejarnya untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Sehun masih berkutat pada pemikirannya sendiri; memikirkan Zitao dan juga Luhan di waktu yang bersamaan. Dia mencoba mengcompare keduanya, tetapi rasa frustasi ini membuat kepalanya berdenyut penuh protes. Sisi lain dalam hatinya memang menjerit menyuruhnya untuk mengejar Zitao. Tetapi, Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggalkan demi mengejar cewek yang sudah mengkhianatinya, 'kan?

"Kau harus mengejarnya, Sehun," Luhan ikut bangkit, memandang penuh penderitaan dalam hati. "Bukankah kau tidak ingin kehilangan—"

"Kehilangan Zitao memang bisa membuatku sinting," Sehun menyela dengan pengucapan yang lebih mirip dengan sebuah bisikan. Dia tahu jika Luhan terkesiap akan kata-katanya, mungkin sebentar lagi Luhan akan menangis.

Karena_nya_. Lucu sekali. Luhan menangis karena Sehun. Kesalahan fatal yang baru disadari oleh Sehun. Bahwa Luhan pasti sudah sering menangis karena tindakannya. Menilik perasaan Luhan terhadapnya, sudah berapa kali gadis itu menderita ketika Sehun mulai mengawali hubungan percintaannya dengan Zitao? Pantas saja gadis itu selalu tampak bete jika diajak bicara mengenai Zitao. Kecemburuan memang sulit disembunyikan oleh wanita.

Dan demi hal paling kudus di dunia, Allah di surga, dan malaikat-malaikat pengawal, Sehun merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh karena tidak sanggup mengetahui hal itu. Dirinya dan Luhan sudah menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama bahkan saat keduanya baru mengenal dunia. Sudah selama itu. Tetapi Sehun masih kesulitan untuk meramalkan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya.

Alasan yang membuat Luhan tidak pernah punya pacar selama masa remajanya, mungkin juga karena Oh Sehun. Jika hal itu memang benar, dobel sialan untuk Sehun. Sehun sudah empat kali pacaran dengan gadis berbeda. Namun Luhan tidak pernah melirik cowok menarik mana pun dan malah _bangga_ menyandang gelar single?

'_Jangan-jangan kau lesbi sampai-sampai tidak tertarik sama cowok.'_

Itu olokan yang pernah dilontarkan Sehun ketika dirinya menjadi seorang mahasiswa baru, sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Sehun ingat betul, ekspresi seperti apa yang dilukis oleh wajah Luhan setelah mendengar sindiran tidak bertanggungjawab darinya.

Ekspresi sakit hati.

Lalu Luhan tertawa ceria sambil melayangkan pukulan main-main ke kepala Sehun; berakting dengan begitu baik demi menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakan oleh hatinya.

Bahwasanya Luhan hanya mencintai Sehun di sepanjang umurnya.

"Luhan," Sehun menoleh, menatap wajah Luhan dari samping dan memandanginya lekat-lekat. "Aku bodoh sekali. Benar begitu?"

Luhan meneleng ringkas dan melempar tatapan tidak mengerti. Sedetik setelahnya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi lebih sendu; tetapi senyumannya tetap bermain di bibirnya. "Begitulah."

"Jika kehilangan Zitao bisa membuatku merasa sinting," Sehun menghela nafas sebelum mengatakan sambungannya. "Maka aku bisa mati jika kehilangan_mu_."

Luhan terkejut sekali mendengarnya. Ekspresinya tercoreng oleh binar bahagia dan juga rasa tidak percaya. Mulut gadis itu terkuak, nyaris membentuk huruf O demi mengekspresikan perasaannya. Keseriusan Sehun dalam mengucapkan hal tersebut membuatnya terserang disorientasi yang berlebihan. Rasa puas bahkan datang menghangatkan dadanya. Gejolak yang dirasakannya jelas mendorongnya untuk menitikkan air mata. Naluri seorang cewek; mudah sekali menangis jika merasa sedih atau pun bahagia.

Luhan ingin sekali melompat dan memeluk Sehun erat-erat. Tetapi percikan perasaan pada dadanya membuat seluruh otot-ototnya lemas. Bukannya memeluk Sehun, dia malah merunduk dan menangis.

"Jangan biarkan aku mengambil langkah yang lebih bodoh dari sebelumnya," Sehun menggeser duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Lengannya melingkar di pundak sahabat kecilnya, mencoba menenangkan sambil membelai pipi Luhan. "Mungkin kehadiranku di sampingmu adalah untuk bersamamu. Sampai akhir."

Luhan masih terus menangis dalam lautan kebahagiaan setelah mendengar hal konyol dan rendahan dari Oh Sehun. Walau begitu, dia bahagia setengah mati. Sehun berhasil membuatnya melayang di udara lewat pernyataannya yang tidak terduga.

"Jangan menangis, Lu," Sehun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan mengganti irama suaranya. Lebih mendayu dan penuh godaan. Tangannya terus bergerak menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Luhan. "Duh, aku jadi semakin merasa bersalah."

"Maaf." Luhan sesenggukan dan setuju untuk tidak menangis lagi. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap wajah Sehun dengan matanya yang basah dan merah. "Tapi aku .., Sehun."

"Ya, ya. Aku tahu jika kau bahagia," Sehun berujar penuh percaya diri hingga mendapat satu pukulan di dada. Kehangatan akan pelukan seorang cewek yang tidak pernah ditemukannya pada siapa pun; hanya pada Luhan. Getaran yang tidak asing ketika merengkuh tubuh Luhan, hal yang paling disukainya di dunia. "Cup, cup. Jangan menangis lagi, oke?"

Luhan mengangguk seperti anak kecil, bibirnya mengerucut maju.

"Kau mau membantuku tidak?"

"Apa?"

Luhan mengerjap antusias; tampak lugu seperti anak remaja umur 15 tahun. Sehun gemas dan nyaris menghujani wajah Luhan dengan ciuman. Tetapi pemuda itu masih bisa menahan diri. Dia hanya merapatkan pelukannya, menempelkan kening mereka berdua dan tersenyum lagi.

"Buat aku untuk hanya menatapmu."

Manik rusa milik Luhan mendelik. "B-bagaimana caranya?"

Kedua bahu Sehun mengedik ringan. "Lakukan saja atas nalurimu sebagai cewe—"

Ciuman kedua. Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan mengecup bibir Sehun selama dua detik dan menciptakan bunyi _cup_ rendah yang seksi. Sehun yang mendapatkan kejutan itu kini hanya mengerjap; terkejut sekaligus senang.

Oh. Ciuman malu-malu dari Luhan yang tidak berpengalaman.

"Sialan kau," Sehun mencengkeram tengkuk Luhan dan memeluk pinggangnya. Nafas hangatnya menari-nari menampar kesadaran Luhan yang merona, dewa batinnya menertawakan reaksi Luhan yang menggemaskan. "Ciuman macam apa itu? Ciuman anak kecil," remehnya.

"Wajar saja, 'kan," Luhan memberengut penuh protes ketika mendengarnya. "Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

Dua ujung bibir Sehun terangkat beberapa derajat hingga membentuk seringai yang menampilkan taring mungilnya. Jemarinya yang berada di tengkuk Luhan memberi manuver singkat hingga membuat gadis itu menggeliat. "Mau kuajari ciuman orang dewasa?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja," perlahan, Sehun mulai merebahkan tubuh mereka berdua di atas ranjang, kembali menelangkup Luhan yang ada di bawahnya. "Kita sudah dewasa."

END

Hihi selesei, ya .. Mau squel? Kasih aku masukan doong, ide-ide kalian yang mungkin bisa dijadiin squel. Oke? Sampai ketemu di squel depan ;)

Xoxo.


	6. Squel

**Skit Soulmate's Squel**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Pairing : HunHan as Maincast. With other Exo Members as well.**

**Length : ****Oneshoot **

**Warning : Genderswitch. Miss typo(s). **

**Disclaimers : Saya hanya meminjam nama dari mereka untuk menemukan inspirasi dan membaginya dalam bentuk karya sastra. Ini hanya sebuah fanfiction dari fans untuk fans dengan kemampuan menulis yang sedikit melebihi ambang batas wajar. Hargai kerja keras author dengan mengklik tombol review dan tulis beberapa tanggapan. Muak dengan cast atau plot cerita? Just click a close button on your web browser, guys. Wanna chitchat? Click on PM button. Don't bash any cast or other, **_**please**_**.**

**Summary : ****Awalnya, Sehun punya hubungan erat di antara dua cewek cantik; Zitao sebagai pacarnya, dan Luhan sebagai sahabatnya yang kekanakan. Hubungan Sehun dengan dua wanita itu masih baik-baik saja selama Sehun masih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Namun ketika perasaan lain memaksa untuk kembali dan mengendalikan semuanya, perlahan, hal yang dipertahankan akan hancur.**

"Hai."

Sehun tertegun ketika mendapati sosok mantan kekasihnya yang cantik berdiri tepat di depan pintu kelasnya dan melempar salam hangat diiringi senyuman menarik. Desir aneh merambat di dada hingga dia kesulitan untuk menghirup udaranya sendiri. Kerinduan yang sudah lama ditimbun oleh kebahagiaan bersama cewek lain perlahan-lahan berontak dan menyatakan ingin eksis kembali. Dirinya tergoda hanya karena sebuah senyuman dan sapaan hangat. _Dia_ masih seperti dulu.

Mereka masih seperti dulu.

"Hai," Sehun menanggapinya dengan nada yang distabilkan sebaik mungkin. Secara naluriah kakinya melangkah mendekat hingga keduanya berhadap-hadapan. "Mencari siapa?"

Gadis itu memutar mata begitu mendengar pertanyaan Oh Sehun. Senyuman masih berkedut pada belah bibirnya yang menarik, lantas dia mengulum bibir sebelum berucap. "Mencarimu, tentu saja," ujarnya sembari membenarkan letak tali tas yang menggantung di pundak.

Sehun terkejut. "Oh, ya?"

"Kutraktir kimbab dan kita bicara di kantin. _Call_?"

"Oke."

Sehun mengiyakan tanpa bisa melontarkan setitik kebimbangan yang sudah dilenyapkan oleh kerinduan. Gadis tinggi yang lencir itu terkikik senang lantas keduanya berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus. Sepertinya dia lega sekali setelah mendapat persetujuan itu dari Sehun.

Mereka sudah lama tidak saling tegur-sapa; semenjak kejadian di mana Huang Zitao memergoki Oh Sehun sedang mencoba menerkam sahabat kecilnya di atas ranjang di apartemennya. Mungkin waktu itu Sehun marah pada Zitao karena sebelumnya telah memergoki Zitao tidur dengan Kris. Sebelum-sebelumnya, Zitao mencoba meminta maaf dan melakukan apa pun demi mendapatkan kata maaf dari Oh Sehun.

Sebenarnya, Huang Zitao tidak punya niat untuk kembali bersama Sehun sebab Kris sudah datang ke sisinya. Tetapi setelah empat bulan menjalani hubungan jarak jauh dengan Kris, Zitao tidak bisa memungkiri jika sedikit-banyak dia merindukan sosok Sehun. Kris memang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, tetapi lama kelamaan Zitao merasa kesepian. Kris selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan; dan Zitao lebih sering ditinggal sendiri. Bahkan selama sebulan belakangan, Kris belum mengunjungi Zitao di Korea.

Tidak disangka jika Huang Zitao akan kepikiran untuk menemui Oh Sehun, bahkan makan bersama di kantin kampus seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau masih suka kimbab, 'kan?" Huang Zitao bertanya ketika mereka sudah dihadapkan dengan tiga porsi kimbab yang tampak enak. Sehun mengangguk dan senyuman di bibir Zitao semakin lebar. "Seperti dulu. Dugaanku tidak meleset."

Senyuman Zitao bahkan seperti dulu; nyaris tidak ada yang berubah pada mantan gadisnya. Sehun berpikir jika kerenggangan hubungan mereka yang diakibatkan oleh kedatangan mantan kekasih Zitao akan segera terlupakan jika Zitao terus merecokinya dengan senyuman. Kerasionalannya sedang dikacaukan oleh tatapan hangat dan menyenangkan dari mata panda Zitao. Sehun kesulitan untuk berpikir jernih.

"Oh, ya," Zitao kembali bersuara ketika sumpit yang dipegangnya baru akan menjepit sebuah potongan kimbab. Dia urung untuk menyosorkan kimbab pada mulutnya dan malah menekuk salah satu siku. "Kuperhatikan .., hubunganmu dengan Luhan sangat dekat."

_Luhan?_

Sehun memang terkejut ketika nama Luhan_nya_ meluncur dari bibir tipis Zitao. Tetapi dia lebih dikejutkan dengan kata _kuperhatikan_ yang mengawali kalimat pernyataannya. Itu berarti, Huang Zitao sering memerhatikan dirinya bahkan saat mereka sudah putus, bukan?

Sehun meraih gelasnya dan meneguk isinya. "Ya," jawabnya.

"Teman-temanku bilang kalau kalian pacaran."

Sehun baru akan mengatakan ya, tetapi suatu sisi dalam dirinya menjerit untuk memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh lidahnya. Huang Zitao adalah lawan bicaranya. Jika Oh Sehun tidak ingin mengacaukan semuanya, maka dia harus berhati-hati dalam berucap kata.

Seingatnya, Huang Zitao mudah sekali ngambek jika dia salah ngomong.

Tetapi Sehun sama sekali _tidak bisa_ menyakiti Luhan. Gadis itu sudah terlalu sering tersakiti karena sudah menyimpan perasaannya selama sekian tahun. Hubungan mereka baru dimulai, Luhan juga tampak bahagia jika sedang bersamanya.

Tetapi, kenapa sisi batin Sehun memberontak secara terang-terangan?

Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya dan menghela napas. "Begitulah."

Air muka Zitao tercoreng oleh keterkejutan. "A-aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu selama 4 bulan belakangan, Sehun."

Tatapan Sehun terarah tepat ke wajah panik Zitao. "Tentang apa?"

Zitao mengedikkan bahu, coba melempar gestur ringan demi menyembunyikan kegugupannya. "Kita."

"Apa itu?"

"Bukankah kita tidak seharusnya berpisah seperti ini?"

Oh, akal sehat Sehun tertawa meremehkan hingga taring-taringnya yang tajam terlihat. "Kau yang membuatku memutuskanmu."

"Ya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku," Zitao menggigit bibir, diam-diam berhasil membuat Sehun meronta karena permintaan maaf itu. "Tetapi, kukira, kita perlu mencoba sekali lagi untuk mencari yang terbaik."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bisa memilih Luhan atau aku, terserahmu. Tetapi, berikan aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Jika kau lebih merasa nyaman denganku, maka, putuskan Luhan dan kita bersama seperti dulu."

Sebelah alis Sehun naik hingga menimbulkan kerut-kerut di dahi. "Zitao," panggilnya tidak yakin. "Apa yang—"

"Kris memang cinta masa laluku dan kupikir aku masih mencintainya," Zitao menginterupsi kalimat yang akan terucap dari Sehun. Pandangannya mengedar karena ada bulir air mata yang nangkring di kelopak matanya. "Tetapi setelah 4 bulan berpisah denganmu, aku baru menyadari jika aku hanya butuh kau, Sehun."

Huang Zitao memang sialan benar. Setelah dia kepergok sedang bercinta dengan mantan kekasihnya, sekarang dia memohon pada Sehun untuk kembali memikirkan semuanya. Sehun kira jika dirinya memang benar-benar muak dengan Zitao. Tetapi setelah gendang telinganya menangkap permintaan tersebut, keteguhannya mulai goyah. Ditambah lagi dengan setitik liquid di pucuk mata Zitao, hal itu makin membuat Sehun merasa _lemah_.

"Ayo jalani saja selama satu atau dua bulan, Sehun. Denganku," Zitao kembali berucap. Kali ini kepalanya tertunduk dan air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Suaranya terdengar bergetar samar dengan diikuti oleh bahunya. "Kris selalu meninggalkanku dan aku benci ditinggalkan."

Benar. Huang Zitao memang selalu haus perhatian. Ketika Zitao dan Sehun masih pacaran, gadis itu akan selalu minta diperhatikan. Dia tidak bisa menerima penolakan, tetapi dengan senang hati, Oh Sehun selalu menuruti permintaannya. Entah kenapa.

"_Please_, Sehun," Zitao menatap wajah Sehun lekat-lekat dengan matanya yang basah. "Kembalilah padaku."

OoO

Luhan terus dibayang-bayangi oleh perasaan takut kehilangan begitu dia pulang dari kampus. Perasaannya terombang-ambing hingga memunculkan stereotip di otaknya. Keyakinan mengelupas dari dinding kepercayaan, mungkin sebentar lagi akan habis jika Luhan tidak meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Semua bermula ketika ketika Luhan baru akan menjemput Sehun yang baru selesai kuliah di kelasnya. Dia punya rencana untuk mengajaknya makan kimbab di sebuah restoran keluarga yang baru dibuka di distrik Baeng-dong. Dia pikir, Sehun akan senang sekali ketika Luhan mengajaknya pergi untuk membeli kimbab.

Tetapi, Sehun malah bertemu cewek lain dan makan kimbab di kantin kampus. Sepenuhnya bukan salah Sehun_nya_, Luhan lebih dominan memaki cewek tidak tahu malu yang sudah mengajak Sehun untuk pergi seenaknya. Luhan sudah tersakiti ketika dirinya memergoki ekspresi seperti apa yang terlukis di wajah Sehun; semacam setengah salah tingkah atau apa pun itu. Luhan tidak bisa memastikannya karena dia benar-benar tidak mau.

Luhan tidak mencoba untuk pergi mengendap dan mencuri dengar apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Tubuhnya hanya berdiri di pintu masuk kantin sambil memegang tas tangannya erat-erat, memandangi dua sejoli itu sambil menahan gejolak untuk pergi menghampiri mereka. Sehun dan Zitao tampak berbincang serius; beberapa saat setelahnya Zitao malah tampak ingin menangis. Bibir tipis Zitao komat-kamit melempar kalimat pendek. Dan tindakan yang diambil Sehun berikutnya adalah menghapus air mata Zitao dengan jemari tangannya.

Hal yang jelas-jelas menyakiti Luhan. Seketika itu pula, Luhan langsung berbalik pulang ke apartemen Sehun dan menangis di dalam kamar mandi. Tiga jam mengurung di sana, lalu kesadarannya ditarik ke dalam raga ketika ketukan pintu kamar mandinya terdengar. Lalu disusul oleh suara Sehun.

"Lulu, kau di dalam?"

"Y-ya!" Luhan terkesiap dan membasuh wajahnya yang basah dengan air mandinya. Tubuhnya langsung bangkit meninggalkan bak mandi dan menghampiri mantelnya yang tergantung di gantungan logam, memakainya kilat lantas membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin di wastafel.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Aku segera keluar," Luhan mematikan kran wastafel, menepuk-nepuk pipi dan dahinya sebentar demi memastikan jika penampilannya tidak buruk, dan melesat keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia sempat terkesiap kaget ketika mendapati Sehun yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi, bertolakan pinggang.

"Jangan terlalu lama berendam, kau bisa masuk angin," Peringatan yang sudah sering didengar oleh Luhan, kembali terlontar dari Oh Sehun.

Luhan hanya mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir. Entah kenapa matanya terasa panas ketika menatap wajah teduh Sehun di hadapannya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi menghampiri lemari demi mengambil piyamanya. "Dari mana saja?"

"Hm?" Sehun berbalik dan memandangi punggung Luhan dengan mata memicing. "Kuliah."

"Kukira jadwalnya sudah selesai sekitar tiga jam lalu," Luhan menarik sebuah piyama berwarna merah muda dan mencengkeramnya erat-erat. Sesuatu yang tak kasat mata tiba-tiba datang menusuk kedua matanya, membuatnya kian terasa panas sehingga air mata mulai muncul di sana.

"Ya, tapi ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Urusan apa?" Luhan kembali menghampiri kamar mandi.

"Begitulah."

"Oh," Luhan hanya melontarkan tanggapan sesingkat itu lalu menutup pintu kamar mandi. Sebelah tangannya terangkat dan jemarinya meremas dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa nyeri. Air mata itu kembali membanjiri pipi, menetes tanpa bisa dikendalikan. Degukannya bisa disamarkan karena Luhan menarik kran wastafel dan suara berisik dari airnya yang memancur memenuhi ruangan sempit tersebut.

Tangan-tangannya kemudian bergerak demi memakai piyama itu pada tubuhnya, berasumsi jika Oh Sehun bisa saja menerobos masuk karena Luhan terlalu lama kalau hanya untuk berganti baju. Sekali lagi dia membasuh wajahnya lantas keluar.

"Kau aneh," Sehun berucap. Bokongnya sudah duduk di kursi pantri dapur, tangannya menggenggam pegangan cangkir yang berisi teh hangat yang dicampur susu vanilla.

"Aku hanya terlalu lelah," Luhan melangkah dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.

"Ada apa?"

"Mengantuk," Luhan memejamkan mata ketika Sehun meninggalkan gelas tehnya dan memilih untuk menghampiri ranjang. Bulu halus di sekujur tubuhnya langsung berdiri ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut dari telapak tangan Sehun yang jatuh pada pipinya.

"Ada apa, huh?" Sehun memperpendek jarak di antara wajah mereka sehingga desah napasnya bisa menerpa keseluruhan wajah Luhan. "Ayo katakan, Sayang. Aku tahu kau sedang menyimpan sesuatu."

"Tetapi tidak ada," Luhan mencoba memiringkan tubuhnya, membelakangi Sehun demi menyembunyikan binar kegelisahannya. "Bisakah kau hanya diam dan tidur di sampingku?"

Sehun segera membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang begitu selesai mengganti pakaian secara kilat. Hanya butuh sekitar tiga menit dan kini dia sudah memeluk Luhan dengan dua lengannya. Wajahnya terselip di perpotongan leher Luhan hingga paru-parunya dipenuhi oksigen bercampur harum tubuh gadisnya.

"Entah apa yang kau sembunyikan, aku benar-benar tidak tahu," Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Tetapi aku benar-benar berharap aku bisa membantumu menyingkirkan kecemasan itu."

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa saat, berkutat dengan segala pemikirannya, lalu memutar tubuhnya agar berhadapan dengan Sehun. Dua lengannya yang sekurus ranting terselip di sekitar pinggang Sehun, melingkar dengan begitu erat dan penuh antisipasi. Wajahnya tertanam di dada Sehun, tersembunyi dengan amat baik di sana.

"Tidak bisakah kau selalu ada di sampingku? Hanya untukku?" Luhan mengutarakan pertanyaan yang cukup mampu membuat Sehun mengerutkan alis.

"Bicara apa kau?" Sehun mencoba menarik kepala Luhan agar bisa menatap dua manik rusa milik gadisnya. "Kau meragukanku?"

Luhan menggeleng dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melepas pelukannya kendati Sehun memaksa begitu keras. "Tetaplah di sisiku, Sehun. Kau harus berjanji untuk itu."

"Apa sih yang sudah terjadi padamu?" Sehun terheran-heran.

"Kau hanya perlu berjanji tetapi kenapa kau malah bertele-tele begitu?!" Luhan menarik diri dan menatap Sehun dengan kelopaknya yang basah karena air mata. Dengan gerakan teramat lemah, dia mencoba memukul dada Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya.

Kedua mata Sehun membola ketika mendapati Luhan sedang menangis. Dan buruknya, Sehun _tidak tahu_ apa yang mampu membuat Luhannya menangis. Berulang kali dia sudah bertanya tetapi Luhan hanya melontarkan kalimat-kalimat aneh padanya.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa berjanji, aku akan segera pulang ke rumah," Luhan sesenggukan sementara dua telapak tangan Sehun merayapi pipinya. "Aku tidak mau tinggal bersama lagi denganmu."

"Kau kira aku mau kalau kau pergi begitu saja dari apartemenku?" Nada suara Sehun masih terdengar stabil. "Coba ceritakan apa yang membuatmu jadi begini. Jangan membuatku bingung, Lu."

Luhan menggeleng dan bibirnya mengerucut imut. "Tidak mau," ujarnya keras kepala sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sehun. "Cari saja sendiri."

"Lu," Sehun setengah mengeram. "Aku sudah lelah bertanya dan seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada mantan pacarmu saja?!" Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit membentak. Sedangkan yang dibentak, kini mengerjapkan mata dan mulai terserang disorientasi hebat yang berkepanjangan. Kelopak mata Luhan terpejam sementara mulutnya terkuak menyuarakan tangisan kekanakan yang memekakkan telinga. Tangannya kembali bergerak memukul-mukul dada Sehun. "Kau punya niat kembali pacaran dengan cewek itu, ya? Kenapa pakai mengelus pipinya?"

Oh, astaga. Pelipis Oh Sehun tiba-tiba berdenyut hebat sesaat setelah kalimat itu tertelan oleh udara. Dia nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya begitu selesai mendengar hal itu dari Luhannya. Suatu kecemburuan yang sudah ditahan oleh Luhan, dan beberapa jam setelahnya dia malah melontarkannya dengan nada tidak santai.

Katakanlah jika Sehun nyaris menertawakan hal tersebut. Tetapi menilik kedaan Luhan yang menangis hebat seperti ini, tawa itu lenyap tak berbekas dan tergantikan dengan raut prihatin yang penuh pengertian.

"Cemburu, ya?" Sehun meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat-erat hingga gadis itu tidak mampu menyarangkan pukulan pada dadanya.

"Siapa yang cemburu pada orang plin-plan sepertimu?" Luhan mengatakannya sambil merengek keras. "Apa aku cewek bodoh yang mampu cemburu padamu?"

"Kau tidak bodoh," Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa geli yang merambati perutnya saat mendengar hal itu. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas hingga menciptakan seringai jahil. "Tapi kau lebih mirip infantil."

Luhan mendelik. "Sialan kau!"

Sehun menangkup rahang Luhan dan mengecup bibir gadisnya selama lima detik penuh; suatu tindakan yang berhasil menghentikan tangisan itu. "Kau tidak ingin dengar cerita selengkapnya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara aku dan Tao?"

"Tidak mau!" Luhan nyaris menampar pipi tirus pacarnya tetapi Sehun sedetik lebih cepat menahan pergerakannya.

"Benar tidak mau?" Sehun yang sudah gemas dengan tingkah berontak kekasihnya ini, menarik dua lengan Luhan ke atas kepala dan tubuhnya sendiri malah mengungkung Luhan dalam pelukan. Posisinya sudah berada di atas Luhan, dan samar-samar dia mulai menemukan titik kemerahan di wajah gadisnya.

"Lebih baik kau segera menyingkir dari—"

"Aku sudah menolak Zitao demimu, lho,"

Luhan mengerjap dan pemberontakannya terhenti. "Apa?"

Sehun tersenyum puas menanggapi respon Luhan. "Tadi Zitao memintaku untuk memikirkan hubungan kami, dan memang awalnya aku sedikit tergiur," ujarnya dibarengi kekehan menyebalkan, Luhan langsung mengerutkan bibir. "Dia memohon padaku. Tapi aku berhasil untuk tidak tergiur lebih jauh. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Kepala Luhan menggeleng pelan dan terkesan malu-malu.

"Karena tiba-tiba kau muncul di otakku dan mengancamku dengan amat tidak berperikemanusiaan semisal aku memutuskan untuk setuju," Sehun nyengir lebar dan bangga. "Aku hanya memikirkanmu, Lu. Sudah berapa kali aku mengatakan cinta padamu? Kau prioritasku, jadi jangan berpikir kalau aku sanggup berpaling ke cewek lain, apalagi Zitao yang jelas-jelas masih mencintai mantan kekasihnya."

"Kau tidak pernah mengatakan itu," Luhan menentang.

"Tetapi aku baru saja mengatakannya."

"Dan bagaimana bisa aku tidak cemburu jika mendapati pacarku sedang mengusap pipi mantan kekasihnya?!" Irama suara Luhan kembali terdengar sinis. "Kau kira, aku hanya akan diam saja dan menganggap semuanya tidak pernah terjadi?"

"Kupikir kau harus begitu," Sehun bersiul genit lalu sebuah pukulan jatuh menghantam kepalanya. Dia mengaduh penuh protes. "Hei!"

"Hukuman untuk membuatku cemburu," Luhan menarik tangannya demi menghapus jejak lengket menyebalkan yang ditinggalkan air matanya. "Kalau kau tidak mau dipukul, jangan membuatku cemburu."

"Oke. Peringatan diterima," Sehun mengangguk tenang-tenang saja. "Sekarang, mau membicarakan liburan kita?"

OoO

"Aku benci ski!"

Luhan langsung berteriak penuh protes ketika kakinya baru menapak rumah singgah yang sudah disewa atas nama kekasihnya untuk malam ini—dan untuk dua hari kedepan. Erangannya terdengar buruk dan sukses membuat kekasihnya yang baru menutup pintu, tersentak kaget. Luhan melempar sepatu boot hangatnya secara serampangan dan meluncur menuju ranjang, menghempaskan tubuhnya yang masih terbalut baju tebal.

Sehun yang baru meletakkan peralatan skinya di sebelah rak sepatu, kini ikut menghampiri Luhan. "Bersenang-senang?" tanyanya penuh goda diikuti oleh kekehan renyah.

"Bercanda," Luhan menarik sebuah bantal dan menjadikannya sebagai sandaran kepala. "Dingin. Aku bisa saja membeku. Dan lagi, kau memaksaku untuk terus belajar ski padahal aku tidak suka. Pantatku sakit sekali," kalimat panjang itu diakhiri rengekan menggemaskan.

Sehun kembali tertawa, pandangannya menelusur ke bawah dan jatuh ke pantat Luhan yang tertutup jaket tebal dan jeans. Sorotnya berubah menjadi penuh minat. "Mau kupijat? Pantatmu?"

Luhan terkesiap, tubuhnya berbalik dengan gerakan ringkas, lalu kakinya yang pendek bergerak menendang-nendang Sehun yang sedang menertawakan rona merah di pipinya. "Sialan! Sialan! Aku benci kau!"

"Hei, aduh! Lu, berhenti!"

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Hei!"

Sehun berhasil menangkap dua pergelangan kaki Luhan, mencengkeramnya seerat mungkin dan melebarkan kedua kaki kurus itu ke arah yang berlawanan. Luhan berontak tetapi Sehun masih tetap mempertahankan posisi tidak senonoh itu; Luhan yang terlalu terbuka untuknya—walau gadis itu masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

"Kalau begitu, kuhangatkan saja, ya?" Tanya Sehun, bibirnya yang tipis nyengir selebar-lebarnya. "Kau hanya perlu _meronta_ seperti dulu."

Luhan dibakar oleh kenangan masa lalu ketika dia mendapatkan seks pertamanya dari Sehun. Tepat setelah sebulan mereka pacaran, ketika Luhan dilanda kegalauan sebab merasa tidak yakin dengan perasaan Sehun, mereka melakukan kegiatan intim itu semalaman penuh di apartemen Sehun. Luhan memang meronta-ronta karena sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan itu serasa terus menghujam tubuhnya—meronta untuk minta lebih. Dan tentu saja Sehun memenuhinya tanpa keberatan. Seks pertama yang luar biasa; Luhan akan selalu merona ketika mengingat hal tersebut.

Luhan terkesiap ketika dia merasakan pergerakan nakal dari ujung jemari Sehun di pengait jeans yang dikenakannya. Ditinggal melamun sebentar, tahu-tahu Sehun sudah mulai mengendus di sana sambil berusaha melucuti jeansnya.

"S-Sehun! Berhenti!" Luhan berusaha menendang-nendang tetapi kakinya digenggam erat-erat oleh Sehun. "Sehun!"

Sehun baru saja akan mengucapkan sesuatu, tetapi ponsel Luhan berdering-dering menyuarakan suara berisik. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Sehun sempat dilanda kemarahan akibat interupsi tidak terduga itu. Lalu Luhan memanfaatkan kesempatan tersebut dengan melakukan gerakan menendang sehingga kakinya bisa terbebas dari cengkeraman Sehun.

"Sialan," Sehun mengumpat, merutuk karena ponsel Luhan yang berkoar memang ada di saku jaketnya. Dengan amat terpaksa, dia melepaskan mangsanya sementara salah satu tangannya bergerak merogoh saku jaketnya. Nama kontak penelepon mengedip-ngedip di layar, ibu jari Sehun langsung bergerak menggeser tombol terima. "Halo? Bibi Xi?"

Luhan mengerjap heran saat mendengar panggilan itu. "_Handsfree_, Sehun."

"_Sehun-ah, kalian sedang di penginapan, 'kan?"_

"_Ne_, Bibi," Sehun menjawab setelah melirik Luhannya. "Kami baru saja selesai bermain ski," ujarnya, menuai kerutan di bibir Luhan.

"_Aku baru saja melihat siaran berita di televisi. Mereka bilang, daerah pegunungan Incheon akan dilandai badai besar," _kata Bibi Xi dengan logat aneh yang bercampur aksen chinanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Luhan langsung melesat menghampiri jendela besar yang ada di sisi ruangan; pemandangan di luar ruangan langsung tumpah lewat jendela itu saat lengan-lengan mungil Luhan menyibak tirainya. Pandangannya langsung disambut oleh lambaian ranting-ranting pohon yang dipermainkan angin bercampur bongkahan es tipis.

"_Jangan keluar dan tetap berada di dalam kamar saja, ya? Badainya akan berlangsung sampai pagi. Jadi, pastikan kalau penghangatnya terus menyala. Luhan tidak bisa tidur kalau tidak hangat," _Bibi Xi mengatakannya dengan telaten.

Seringai langsung tercetak di bibir Sehun tatkala selesai mendengar hal tersebut. "Oke, Bibi. Akan kupastikan jika penghangatnya akan terus menyala."

Suara kikikan Bibi Xi di seberang terdengar penuh gemerisik. _"Apakah Luhanku menyusahkanmu?"_

"Mama!" Luhan langsung menjerit di tempatnya berdiri, menatap tidak suka ke arah teleponnya.

Sehun ikut tertawa. "_Mama_ dengar sendiri teriakannya,"

"_Dia pasti sudah menyusahkanmu hohohoho,"_ lalu suara _hohoho_ itu terus berlanjut hingga beberapa detik lamanya. _"Kututup teleponnya, ya. Sepertinya, Luhan sudah ngambek kepadaku."_

Sehun menanggapinya dengan amat ringan lalu sambungan telepon itu sudah terputus. Sambil terus terkekeh, dia melepas jaket tebalnya dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang berdiri menghadap jendela.

Dengan gerakan amat mesra, Sehun melingkarkan dua lengannya mengitari pinggul ramping Luhan dan menyandarkan dagu di pundak gadisnya. "Ngambek sama Mama, ya?"

Luhan mengerutkan bibir mendengarnya. "Aku tidak pernah ngambek sama Mama," sangkalnya, menuai kekehan penuh remeh dari Sehun. "Tapi kalau denganmu, kasusmu beda lagi."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Tahu sendiri seberapa menyebalkan kau itu," Luhan memutar tubuhnya, membuat keduanya saling berhadapan dengan tubuh yang dikungkung pelukan sepihak. "Memaksaku belajar ski padahal aku jelas tidak suka."

"_Well_, maaf," Sehun menghilangkan nada canda dalam kalimatnya. "Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu main ski bersama-sama suatu saat nanti. Karena itu, kupikir tidak akan sulit mengajarimu."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak mau membahasnya," Luhan melepaskan diri dari kungkungan lengan Sehun, meluncur ke arah koper mereka berdua lantas menarik pengaitnya. Tangan-tangannya yang kurus bergerak mencari setelan piyama yang akan dikenakannya.

"Tidak usah mandi, ya. Hawanya akan tetap dingin walau penghangatnya sudah dinyalakan sampai ke titik medium," Sehun memberi peringatan begitu dia memerhatikan mesin penghangat ruangan yang menunjukkan angka-angka berwarna merah.

Luhan menurut saja dengan nasehat yang dilayangkan kekasihnya. Kakinya menapaki lantai kayu dan membawanya hingga ke kamar mandi. Bak mandi atau pun kotak shower tidak tampak menggiurkan, Luhan memilih untuk mengganti baju kemudian menggosok gigi. Setelahnya, dia keluar dan dirinya mendapati seonggok tubuh yang setengah telanjang—Oh Sehun hanya mengenakan celana piyama dan bertelanjang dada—sudah berbaring di sisi ranjang. Luhan memutuskan untuk ikut berbaring di sisi lainnya dan menghiraukan suara dengkuran halus yang meluncur dari mulut kekasihnya.

OoO

Dingin. Entah kenapa rasanya dingin sekali. Berulang kali Luhan mengetatkan selimutnya, menggesek-gesekkan kulitnya, tetapi hawa dingin itu terlalu mendominasi hingga memaksa kelopaknya terbuka. Bola matanya bergulir ke suatu arah, berkedip lemah tatkala mendapati status _on medium_ di mesin penghangat ruangannya.

Di luar mungkin saja masih ada badai salju namun entah mengapa hawanya mampu menerobos ruangan ini. Tubuhnya berguling tidak nyaman, pandangannya langsung disambut pemandangan luar biasa yang menggiurkan.

Punggung putih mulus milik Oh Sehun yang tidak tertupi apa pun. Tampak sangat bidang dan tegap, pasti cocok sekali untuk dijadikan sandaran saat tidur. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Luhan merosot mendekati tubuh kekasihnya dan menempelkan dada serta pipinya di sana. Kehangatan nyata langsung menyambut tiap saraf tubuhnya hingga mampu merilekskannya. Dia melingkarkan lengan kurusnya dan telapaknya mengelus-ngelus dada kekasihnya.

Di luar, fajar mulai mengintip di suatu ufuk; bercak oranye mulai menyingkirkan kegelapan kendati awan-awannya masih dipermainkan hembusan angin bekas badai. Suhu di luar mungkin masih jauh di bawah nol—ranting-ranting pohon serta seluruh permukaan jalanan ditelangkup gumpalan putih bersih dan tiap lapisannya dibekukan dengan amat kejam.

Luhan merasa amat bersyukur karena dirinya berada di ruangan berpenghangat seperti ini. Ditambah lagi, tubuhnya dibungkus selimut dan lengannya memeluk Sehun. Tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan kenyamanan ini. Luhan amat menikmati kesunyian bercampur kehangatan yang damai pada detik-detik ini ..,

Sebelum Sehun menggeliat dan membalik badan. Kelopaknya yang terangkat, mulai mengedip-ngedip lucu dan tidak berdaya. Pandangannya yang masih didominasi sorot mengantuk terarah mengamati wajah Luhan.

"Sudah bangun?"

Luhan menggeleng, menyerukkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. "Aku mau peluk punggungmu lebih lama, Sehun."

"Kenapa?" Sehun ikut melingkarkan lengannya pada pundak Luhan.

"Hangat," katanya setelah mendongak. "Tapi dadamu juga lumayan. Tapi aku lebih ingin memeluk punggungmu."

"Ada-ada saja," Sehun beringsut, memutar tubuhnya kembali sehingga Luhan bisa memeluk punggungnya seperti sedia kala. "Senang?" Dan Sehun mendapat gerakan anggukan kepala dari Luhan yang menggelitik sekitar punggungnya.

Salah satu lengan Luhan bergerilya membelai kulit Sehun yang terbuka, terus berjalan hingga melingkar di sekitar perut Sehun. Telapaknya kembali menangkup tulang selangka Sehun, ujung jemarinya menelusuri alurnya yang tegas dan tanpa disadarinya meninggalkan jejak membakar. Kaki mungil Luhan bergerak gelisah, sekali-kali lututnya menendang bagian tubuh Sehun lalu bergerak lagi demi mencari posisi paling nyaman. Terus seperti itu hingga akhirnya Sehun mengeram tertahan.

"Kau menggodaku," kata Sehun dengan suaranya yang serak. Kelopaknya urung terpejam dan malah terbuka lemah akibat getaran menggoda yang dilayangkan Luhan pada tubuhnya.

"Tidak kok," Luhan membalas dengan amat lugu.

Sehun terdiam sebentar, menahan napas dan menghembuskannya penuh perhitungan, lalu kembali berucap. "Tertarik melakukan seks denganku di sini?"

"Aku sedang tidak bergairah, Sehun," Luhan mengetatkan pelukannya, diam-diam merona sampai bibirnya mengerucut maju.

"Hanya beberapa ronde," Sehun ternyata serius dengan ajakannya. "Dua atau tiga? Bagaimana?"

"Tidak mau," Luhan ikut serius dengan penolakannya. "Aku tidak mau seks. Tidak bawa kondom," kilahnya.

"Aku membawa beberapa paket foil kondom di tasku," Sehun nyengir lebar, memutuskan untuk menghadap Luhan yang tengah memberengut hebat. "Kau hanya perlu berbaring, Sayang. Aku yang akan bekerja keras."

"Bekerja keras apanya," Luhan membuang pandangan, kepalanya menoleh ke kiri. "Kau hanya—aduh, geli," pekikannya terdengar begitu tertahan di pangkal tenggorokan manakala Sehun malah menghujani tengkuknya yang sensitif dengan beberapa kecupan ringan. Bahunya terangkat begitu juga tangannya, telapaknya meremas rambut Sehun sedangkan mulutnya terbuka mendesis-desis tanpa tempo teratur.

"Bergairah atau tidak," Sehun terus menciumi tengkuk Luhan dan menyerang titik penuh kepekaan Luhan di sana. tangannya bergerak menarik kancing-kancing kemeja kekasihnya. "Aku yang akan mengendalikan," ujarnya. Lantas lidahnya bergerak menjilati celah sempit di belakang daun telinga Luhan hingga gadisnya memekik keras tanpa bisa ditahan.

Secara naluriah, Luhan melengkungkan tubuhnya ke atas hingga dadanya bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Sehun yang telanjang. Lengannya yang sekurus ranting mengalung di leher Sehun, jemarinya mulai merambat meremas rambut Sehun yang dipotong setengkuk. Tubuhnya sudah bergelora oleh nafsu yang dipercik oleh Sehun, menggeliat penuh damba hingga kaki-kakinya bergerak menggoda ereksi cowoknya dengan amat sengaja.

Kelopak mata Luhan terpejam sempurna saat Sehun berhasil menyingkap piyamanya. Bibirnya terkulum ke dalam dan suara mendesis meluncur dari sana saat merasakan remasan brutal pada dadanya. Ciuman Sehun turun sebanyak beberapa jengkal dan mulutnya yang panas bertahan pada puncak dada Luhan, menggodanya dengan lidah dan akhirnya menyesapnya bagai bayi sementara tangannya menggoda puncak yang lain. Luhan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain pasrah ketika Sehun menyingkirkan kemeja serta branya.

Luhan mendeguk gelisah saat Sehun mempermainkan dadanya sementara tangannya yang lainnya mulai menelusup begitu lihai menerobos celana piyamanya. Mulutnya mengerang amat keras saat merasakan pergerakan liar dari jemari Sehun pada lipatan feminimnya yang terasa amat panas. Keringat mengucur deras membasahi keseluruhan tubuhnya; membuatnya mengilat dan basah.

"H-Hun-ah," Luhan meronta kalut ketika ujung jemari Sehun di sana hanya sebatas bermain dengan cara amat menggelikan. Kepalanya merunduk menatap wajah kekasihnya yang kini terbenam di antara belah dadanya yang membusung, mendesah beberapa kali sambil menyemburkan napas panasnya. "Cepatlah sedikit," pintanya penuh permohonan.

Sehun menyeringai dibalik kegiatannya mengulum puncak dada Luhan. Dia segera menarik diri dan malah menatap Luhannya yang hanya terbaring tidak berdaya dengan memantulkan cahaya lampu pada beberapa titik di tubuhnya. Luhan mengeram marah atas tindakan Sehun.

"Apa-apaan?" Sehun tertawa, kedua lengannya bertolakan pinggang. "Katanya kau tidak bergairah."

Luhan merona hebat saat menatap tubuh kekasihnya yang tinggi menjulang sedang duduk di atasnya. Bibirnya mengerucut tanda melayangkan sebuah protes. "Kau itu apa-apaan?"

"Buka sendiri bajumu, Lu," Sehun menggeser tubuhnya, duduk di suatu sisi dan membiarkan Luhan bangkit dari posisinya.

Dengan amat tergesa, Luhan melempar celana piyama serta thong yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Tanpa memerdulikan harga diri atau apa pun, tubuhnya yang telah meninggalkan kesan beradab kini melayang menghantam tubuh Sehun. Seringai main-main yang amat menggemaskan bermain di belah bibir Luhan; posisinya ada di atas dan Luhan merasa puas akan hal itu. Sebab, Sehun yang ada di bawah tampak tidak begitu menakutkan.

"Cukup bercandanya," Luhan mengatakannya sembari mengerutkan bibir. Tangannya yang sehalus sutra bergerak menelusuri dada bidang Sehun sementara jemarinya meraba titik sensitif Sehun. Beberapa detik berpandangan dalam diam, Luhan mengikis jarak di antara wajah mereka dan meraup bibir kekasihnya tanpa ampun. Tampaknya dia benar-benar tertarik untuk menjadi dominan. Permainan lidahnya sungguh membuat Sehun terbengong-bengong—Luhan tidak pernah bertindak sebinal ini ketika mereka ada di ranjang.

Sehun berhasil terbakar lebih hebat setelah Luhan menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang amat liar dan menggoda. Mereka tenggelam dalam godaan hasrat yang membelit nafsu, terbuai oleh melodi penuh desahan erotis yang menyingkirkan hawa dingin. Luhan yang masih tertarik untuk menjadi seorang dominan, kini mulai menyingkirkan kain pelindung yang membalut kaki kekasihnya. Tangannya yang mungil menggenggam erat ereksi Sehun dan merasakan sensasinya.

Mereka berdua meletup dalam rangsangan nafsu yang mendominasi. Keduanya menggeliat ringan saat salah satunya menggerakkan tangan demi melayangkan godaan. Sehun nyaris berubah menjadi abu ketika Luhan memutuskan untuk turun dan menangkup ereksi Sehun dengan mulutnya.

_Sialan, _Sehun mengumpat dalam hati ketika rasa terbakar itu kian terasa jauh lebih baik saat mulut mungil Luhan menangkup dirinya yang amat mendamba. Getaran halus yang memabukkan merambat dari titik pusatnya saat lidah Luhan bergerak menggoda glansnya. Cairan panas menggelegak dalam tubuhnya; sebentar lagi Sehun akan meledak hebat dan memuntahkan spermanya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Sehun menarik kepala Luhan dan memutar posisi mereka. Dia tidak mau menunggu atau pun meminta persetujuan dari Luhan. Dia ingin jika dirinya ada di dalam Luhan; sekarang.

"Oo-oh!" Luhan memekik tertahan ketika merasakan pergerakan yang amat mendesak dan terburu-buru di bawah sana. Jemarinya mengeriting di atas kulit punggung Sehun yang basah oleh keringat. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya, bibirnya terbuka demi melepaskan napas panas yang bercampur birahi. Dia mendesis lagi ketika merasakan jika dirinya semakin terbuka untuk menerima Sehun di sana.

Sebentar lagi.

"S-sialan," Sehun terus mengumpat dan terus mengumpat ketika dirinya merasa akan gila sebentar lagi. Luhan memanjakannya dengan pijatan lembut yang lagi-lagi terasa amat menggodanya. Tanpa perhitungan lagi, akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mendorongnya lebih cepat.

Luhan tersentak akibat sensasinya. Birahi keduanya melecut naik dan mengundang desah yang kian erotis.

"B-berhenti," Luhan teringkat akan sesuatu di tengah kenikmatan yang akan dia raup. "K-kau belum .., pakai k-kondommu," ujarnya susah payah di antara disorientasinya.

"Persetan," Sehun menyahut tidak peduli dengan suara berat sarat keinginan melakukan koitus mereka. Pinggulnya bergerak amat lambat, kemudian temponya bertambah secara teratur. Lalu segalanya semakin cepat, tidak beraturan.

Semuanya sudah bergerak dalam ritme yang diciptakan Sehun. Luhan mendesah tidak tahu malu menahan godaan besar yang diterimanya. Akal sehatnya sudah melupakan kondom, kini yang ada hanya puncak pelepasan yang amat diinginkan. Desah napas mereka saling menyahut layaknya sedang bertarung demi mendapatkan oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Luhan membuka kelopak matanya dan mendapati wajah Sehun yang diliputi kenikmatan dunia ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya sendiri terasa amat panas akibat semburan napas Sehun. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan, Luhan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya dan membalik posisi mereka. Semua terjadi di luar dugaan, Luhan amat terkejut dengan tindakannya sendiri sementara Sehun menatapnya dengan mata memicing.

Oke. Semuanya sudah terlanjur. Kali ini, Luhan kembali memimpin; tubuhnya bergerak amat liar sedangkan Sehun menikmatinya. Hal baru yang pasti akan mereguk orgasme terbaik nantinya. Luhan ada di atas; suatu hal yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Sehun.

"H-Hun, b-bagaimana ini," Luhan meracau di tengah gerakannya yang kian tidak terkontrol. Cambuk kenikmatan baru saja melayang menghantam pusat tubuhnya, sebentar lagi pembebasannya akan tercapai.

"Biarkan saja," Sehun memegang sisi pinggang ramping Luhan dan membantunya bergerak. Lidahnya terjulur ke atas dan ditanggapi oleh Luhan yang menyambutnya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Ciuman panjang yang penuh decak seksi menambah keributan dalam kamar tersebut.

Mereka terus bergerak hingga diiringi oleh bunyi decit ranjang; sama-sama ribut dan memekakkan telinga. Luhan berusaha melepaskan semuanya dengan tubuh yang terpisah, tetapi Sehun tetap memaksanya untuk tidak berhenti barang satu detik pun. Luhan memejamkan mata ketika melihat oasis mengenai puncak sanggamanya, menahan napas dan akhirnya menjerit keras saat laharnya menyembur keluar menghantam ereksi Sehun.

Dia nyaris terjatuh, tetapi Sehun menangkapnya dan membalik posisi mereka. Sehun harus berjuang sedikit lagi untuk mendapatkan pelepasannya. Beberapa gerakan, beberapa desahan penuh protes dari Luhan, dan Sehun menyemburkan kelenjar prostatnya pada titik terdalam di tubuh Luhan.

Mereka berdua mengejang menikmati sensasinya yang luar biasa; sama-sama ambruk dan dalam balutan lecutan gairah.

"Sialan," Sehun mengucapkannya saat dirinya merosot turun dari tubuh Luhan kendati tidak melepaskan keintiman diantara mereka. Luhan menatapnya lekat-lekat dan Sehun memberinya kecupan lembut pada bibir. "Sejak kapan kau menjadi binal seperti tadi?"

"Aku belajar banyak hal agar jadi cewek dewasa yang kau inginkan," Luhan memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Agar bisa melebihi Zitao."

Sehun terkesiap. "Kau bahkan sudah melebihi dia sebelum menjadi binal seperti ini," sahutnya.

"Ya, tapi aku iri setengah mati saat mengingat momen ranjangmu dengan Zitao,"

"Kau membayangkannya?"

Luhan mengangguk imut.

"Dasar nakal," Sehun menangkap bibir merah muda itu dan menghisapnya dalam-dalam. "Sudahlah, jangan membahas apa pun lagi karena urusan kita saat ini juga belum selesai," ujarnya parau sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya.

"O-oke," Luhan memejamkan mata saat merasakan rangsangan yang dilakukan Sehun pada tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. "Ayo lagi, Sehun."

END

/smirk/

Xoxo.


End file.
